Fragmentaris Cerita
by kayaorangbiasa
Summary: [SEDANG DIREVISI] Sakura lelah berurusan dengan guru kimia jelmaan Pablo Escobar yang menyebalkannya setengah mampus. Mau napas aja sudah dianggap salah, apalagi kalau jadi menantu ya?/AU/DLDR
1. Satu

**Naruto © 1997 Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fragmentaris Cerita © 2019 kayaorangbiasa**

Ep. 1 - Satu Satu Aku Sayang Papa

**Warning: **AU, OOC mungkin, _typos_, ejaan berantakan tidak sesuai pakem guru bahasa Indonesia saya, cerita pertama, garing-garing kriuk nyes, diksi _lebay_ (nggak maksud ngelawak, tapi memang modelan gaya bahasanya gini), cerita ini berjalan sesuai imajinasi liar saya makanya nggak masuk akal wkwk.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Pagi ini, ya, di pagi ini.

Kembali lagi dengan rutinitas kehidupan membawa buku dan alat tulis. Saat ini perang sedang terjadi di dalam kelas dua belas lantai tiga paling pojok kiri, pantas saja lalat tidak mau lewat karena hawanya terlihat sangat suram.

Semua warga di sana bertempur melawan rangkaian kata penuh teka-teki yang memeras otak, mengais rasa iba melalui sinyal mata kepada sang penjaga, memalak rasa solidaritas kawan seperjuangannya, dan berharap mendapat pencerahan energi yang kuat dalam menit-menit terakhir seperti ini.

Lagipula ide kreatif biasanya muncul saat sedang kepepet, bukan?

Ringisan pasrah terdengar saat bel berdentang mengkumandangkan suaranya yang khas. Tak sedikit anak yang menghela nafas di saat sang pengawas merebut paksa kertas soal dan jawaban.

Mencoba untuk ikhlas, mereka semua merapikan alat tulisnya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas untuk pulang, atau mungkin nge-_push_ satu bintang. Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita pakai prinsip datang, kerjakan, lalu lupakan.

Tak terkecuali Sakura yang niatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang, "Yang merasa ketua kelas di sini ikut saya ke ruang guru sekarang juga, ya." Akhirnya tertunda karena tuntutan jabatan yang disandangnya. Sialan.

"Kamu dengar nggak, Sara?"

"Sakura, Pak." Sakura menggerutu sembari mengambil tasnya di dekat kaki Fugaku. "Nanti Kakek saya marah kalo huruf _ku_-nya nggak dibaca bareng."

Fugaku hanya mengibaskan tangan dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengekorinya. Eits, bukan ke hotel tapi ke ruang guru. Memangnya Fugaku om-om apaan mau sama bocah nggak jelas seperti dia?

Nggak butuh lama buat mereka sampai di ruangan terangker milik sekolah—ruang guru. Fugaku yang pada dasarnya jalan lebih cepat seperti setan, menyuruh Sakura buat mendekat ke arahnya lalu menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Harus banget, Pak?" gerutu Sakura sembari menatap selembar kertas dengan robekan nggak elit di tangannya. Iya, nggak elit karena potongannya nggak simetris bahkan diragukan ada gradiennya.

Fugaku mendelik. "Yang jadi ketua kelas memangnya siapa?"

"Dih, bapak bawa-bawa jabatan mulu." Sudah biasa~

"Kamu bandel, cepet bikin daftar kelompoknya! Awas aja nggak dibikin, besok harus ulangan harian ulang."

_Yeh, __ngancem__._ Tetapi dia sendiri juga jadi kicep, YAHAAAA!

"Lagian saya tau kalau kamu mau ngajakin Sasuke nge-_date _besok."

Sakura jelas saja kaget. "Kok?"

Mampus nih, _feeling_ Sakura merasa nggak enak kalau (calon) mertuanya tahu atau sampai berani ikut campur. Duh, trauma mendalam bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Lho, memang tebakan saya benar?" Fugaku pura-pura berekspresi kaget yang membuat Sakura setengah mati ingin menonjok.

"Ish."

Ngeselin, kan? Mirip bapak-bapak WhatsApp, untung saja Fugaku masih belum mengerti cara menyimpan ataupun mengirim stiker. Iya, **belum**.

Melihat Sakura yang cemberut, Fugaku hanya terkekeh sembari menyodori pulpen kebanggannya, dapat sponsor dari murid alumni tahun kemarin katanya.

Tentu saja beliau menyuruh Sakura untuk memakainya, tak luput memberikan wejangan juga agar Sakura tidak membawa pulpennya pulang. Dia sudah paham dengan bakat maling yang terpendam dari para muridnya.

"Ish," gerutu Sakura lagi.

"Mau jadi menantu saya, nggak? Buruan kalo ngerjain amanah dari orang tua."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Iya, iya."

Si alien campuran ras kingkong ini akhirnya duduk, tanpa melepaskan ranselnya terlebih dahulu, di kursi sebelah Fugaku yang nggak tahu milik guru siapa. Maklum, lagian tempatnya kosong. Dia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan membagi anak kelasnya dalam beberapa kelompok untuk praktik minggu depan.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah disuruh melalui perantara salah satu temannya dari dua hari yang lalu, berhubung dia malas ke ruang guru dan kebetulan tidak ada jadwal pelajaran Kimia (sebelum hari ini) jadinya dia memilih untuk mangkir beberapa saat.

Lagipula seru main kucing-kucingan dengan Fugaku, meski ujungnya yah bakal tetap ditarik seperti saat ini.

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku rok, tapi dia memilih untuk menghiraukannya dulu. Ngeri acaranya dengan Sasuke hancur berantakan.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sama biang, _bokap_, calon mertuanya, juga guru yang sedang ngunyah _gummy bear_ di sampingnya. Ngeri sekali paket lengkap sekali jabatan Fugaku ini, nggak sekalian tambah minuman soda?

Sakura berani bersumpah, selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya dia nggak pernah berharap punya pacar yang _bokap_-nya kebetulan menjadi RT di komplek perumahan sekaligus guru Kimia di sekolahnya.

Punya calon mertua yang jahil dan mantan preman seperti Fugaku, Sakura terang-terangan saja kalau dirinya sama sekali nggak berharap seujung kuku pun. Apalagi sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Fugaku dinobatkan menjadi guru kedisiplinan melihat pembawaannya yang tegas dan berwibawa seperti bos mafia.

Membuat Sakura menambahkan poin minus besar dalam buku penilaian kriteria mertua idaman. Mungkin sebentar lagi Fugaku akan dimasukan ke dalam daftar hitamnya atau bisa juga _Death Note_. Hmm, sepertinya ide yang terakhir lebih menarik dan cocok sesuai keinginannya.

"Selesai."

Sakura menekan pulpen yang digunakannya saat membuat titik sebagai akhir penderitaan. Kemudian menoleh berseri sembari tersenyum sok manis ke arah Fugaku yang menyuruhnya untuk diam sebentar.

Oh, lagi telepon.

"—sekarang jangan panik dulu, Papa nanti nyusul ke sana." Fugaku mengakhiri teleponnya, mungkin takut pulsa si peneleponnya habis. Siapa tahu dia sobat _missqueen_ seperti saya, kalau si jendral besar sih menganggap pulsa tidak menjadi hambatan. Persetan dengan ketidakadilan dunia ini.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, menganggap agak sedikit aneh saat mendengar gelar 'Papa' yang disandang Fugaku. Oke, jadi ini yang dinamakan _plot twist_ yang menyeleneh dalam pengetikan cerita saya?

Muka Fugaku terlihat sedikit pucat, Sakura menebak pasti ada kabar buruk yang terjadi. Apa anjing peliharaannya mati diserang negara Api? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Beliau bergegas menghampiri meja Kepala Sekolah meminta izin entah untuk apa dan disetujui. Yah, secara fisik memang Kepala Sekolah itu tentu kalah kalau dipaksa bertarung di atas ring dengan Fugaku. Lagipula orang normal mana sih yang mau di-_smackdown_? Terutama kalau mereka sampai berani menghalangi keinginan jelmaan Pablo Escobar itu, yah habis sudah.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti, memilih untuk berdiri diam dengan kertas daftar kelompok yang masih digenggam dan menatap Fugaku membereskan barang serta mengambil tasnya. Ah, dia tidak melupakan pulpen mahalnya. Sial.

"Sara, ikut bapak sekarang. Penting."

Sakura mendelik.

"Oke, Sara yang ada huruf _ku_-nya." Ralat Fugaku sembari mengecek jam lewat ponselnya. "Ayo, menantu saya yang lain pasti sedang sedikit panik di rumah sakit."

.

.

Selama diperjalanan Sakura hanya diam. Bukan, bukan sedang menahan buang air atau nggak percaya diri menaiki mobil mahal. Dia hanya nggak mau memperkeruh keadaan, setelah melihat kerutan muka Fugaku yang sedikit panik dan khawatir, meskipun banyak spekulasi dan pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tadi, Hana bilang istri bapak kejang lagi."

Sakura langsung menatap Fugaku cemas, dia sangat khawatir terutama Hana yang mudah panik—Hei, memangnya kau kenal Hana itu siapa?—apalagi sekarang mereka masih terjebak macet padahal pintu masuk rumah sakitnya berjarak sepuluh meter di depan.

Ah, mengapa kota yang bukan ibukota ini bisa macet dan memangnya kemacetan bisa menular seperti flu? Hmm, ingatkan Sakura untuk mencari jawabannya di Google.

"Maaf, ya. Bapak jadi narik kamu." Sakura meresponsnya dengan gelengan kepala, tumben.

"Saya ngerti kok dan janji nggak akan minta bayaran."

Hadeh, lagi-lagi otak alien jelmaan ras kingkong ini geser.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Sakura. Bapak dua anak ini memang suka _out of character_ jika bersama satu anak didik yang paling tengil itu. Pandangan Fugaku masih fokus kepada jalanan yang padat merayap meskipun terkadang melirik Sakura yang masih duduk gelisah.

Sepertinya mantu cilik bapak ini memiliki jiwa empati sangat tinggi meski sifat nyentriknya lebih dominan.

"Kau nggak usah khawatir."

"Bapak sendiri keliatan panik gitu," gerutu Sakura nggak mau kalah. Apa sih, ini bukan lagi di _Land of Dawn_.

"Yeh, saya kepala keluarganya. Kamu kira hanya alien seperti kamu yang boleh panik?" Sakura bergumam terserah sebagai respons.

Jalanan masih macet dan nggak tahu penyebabnya apa, mungkin karena imajinasi saya menginginkan hal ini. Sah-sah saja, bukan?

Namun yang jadi aneh itu, keadaan ini malah membuat pemikiran sok ide Sakura bermunculan. Seperti sekarang. "Pak, mending Bapak lari aja. Duluan masuk nanti saya parkirin mobilnya."

"Hah?"

Mendengar bumi merespons panggilan dengan sinyal _cengo__, _Sakura mendelik. "Pokoknya mobil Bapak aman sama saya. Ayah saya mantan tukang ketok _magic_."

Fugaku balas mendelik. "Nggak menjamin, lagian tinggal delapan meter lagi pintu masuk." Tunjuknya ke sebuah palang otomatis di depan. "Aduh ... duh, Sara. Jangan dorong-dorong!"

Sakura tetap mendorong Fugaku. Memaksanya untuk keluar dan akhirnya Fugaku menyetujui meski nggak ikhlas dan jelas khawatir akan masa depan mobilnya, persetujuan dari paksaan begal ini ditandai dengan beliau keluar saat Sakura melompat ke kursi kemudi.

"Awas saja kalo lecet sedikit, kamu langsung berurusan sama saya!" ancam Fugaku.

Sakura menutup kaca jendela mobil sembari memberikan senyuman miringnya. Dia seolah-olah merasa sedang syuting _Fast and Furious_.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura bernapas lega melihat Fugaku sudah berlari menuju rumah sakit karena dia meyakini kalau istri beliau sangat membutuhkan kehadiran suaminya.

Jalanan masih padat merayap dan mobil depan bergerak maju kurang lebih satu meter di depannya. Sakura hampir menurunkan rem tangan sebelum akhirnya tersadar, melihat sesuatu yang beda dengan mobil yang pernah dikendarainya. Ow, _shit._

DIA NGGAK BISA NYETIR MOBIL MANUAL.

"KENAPA BAPAK NGGAK BILANG?" dia menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi.

Umur legal baru disandangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kartu Tanda Penduduk saja belum jadi apalagi surat resmi izin mengemudi? Dan lagi dia baru dua kali diajari cara menyetir mobil oleh mamanya (saat mamanya pulang). Itupun terpaksa, juga mobil yang dibawa itu selalu _matic_. Nah kan, _gegayaan _sih...

"AAAAAAAAAAA, MATI DEH!" dia masih histeris.

Mobil di belakangnya masih belum mengklaksoninya, belum. Mungkin nanti? Mengingat itu dia kembali histeris, jantungnya semakin berdebar sangat kencang karena panik.

Cobaan apalagi ini? Padahal tadi dia sudah bersikap keren. Baru kali ini saya lihat dia benar-benar keringat dingin, sedikit pucat dan berharap nyawanya masih bertahan pada raganya. Kasihan, wkwk.

Oke, tenang. Ini hanya tujuh meter lagi dalam keadaan macet Sakura. _**Shannaro**__**.**_

Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri dan menyemangati dirinya yang sok heroik. Dia sedikit menyesal karena tidak begitu mendengarkan teori-teori menyetir mobil manual yang sering diajarkan saat ia menumpang mobil kakaknya. Harusnya dia mendengarkannya dan membuat catatan ringkas di _notes _ponsel_. _

Penyesalan memang sialnya selalu datang belakangan.

Duh.

Yang paling parah kalau sampai kakaknya tahu hal ini, sudah pasti Sakura habis ditebas dan tidak diberi uang jajan bulanan. Atau bahkan mungkin saja Sakura akan dibuang ke Mars untuk bahan percobaan jadi mutan dan sama sekali tidak diizinkan kembali ke Bumi. Oke, pikiran yang terakhir terlalu hiperbolis.

Sakura hampir menangis di saat mobil depannya berjalan maju kembali. Kali ini agak jauh, hampir pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Klakson mobil-mobil di belakang sudah pasti terdengar menuntut, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau membuang detik waktunya untuk hal yang lama. Tch, kalian tidak tahu perasaan Sakura sekarang.

_DIN, DIN, DIN, DIIIIIIIIIIN._

_Kami-sama, __tasukete__..._

tbc.

_SDR.25.07.20_


	2. Dua

**Naruto ©1997 ****Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Fragmentaris** **Cerita**** ©2019 ****kayaorangbiasa**

Ep. 2 - Dua Dua Juga Sayang Mama

**Warning: **AU, OOC mungkin, _typos_, ejaan berantakan tidak sesuai pakem guru bahasa Indonesia saya, cerita pertama, garing-garing kriuk nyes, diksi _lebay_ (nggak maksud ngelawak, tapi memang modelan gaya bahasanya gini), cerita ini berjalan sesuai imajinasi liar saya makanya nggak masuk akal wkwk.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Masih ingat dengan kebodohan gadis Haruno ini?

Ya, tentu saja dia masih berteriak histeris dan juga panik. Tambahkan juga _backsound_ klakson mobil-mobil yang ada di belakang untuk mendramatisir suasana. Ah, apalah bahasa saya ini.

Namun, karena jiwa saya ini baik dan entah dewa mana yang sedang berpihak padanya, secara keajaiban pacarnya (yang saya tunggu-tunggu) ini mengetuk kaca jendela mobil. Wow, Badan Nasional Pencarian dan Pertolongan mengirimkan bantuan!

Jika ditelisik lebih jauh, tampaknya aura Sasuke-_kun _ini sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa meskipun kesempurnaan wajah tampannya masih awet seperti pakai CH2O atau metanal. Emm, tapi entah kenapa sekarang terlihat sedikit _bengek_, ya? Habis dikejar Bendahara untuk bayar uang kas, kah?

Ah, masa bodo. Cepat geser, Haruno. Biarkan orang yang lebih _pro_ bekerja untuk menangani masalah ini.

"Geser." Irit sekali perintah orang ini, untung masih terlihat keren saat dia membuka pintu. Merasa ini bukan _Land of Dawn_, Sakura menurut saja dan melompat ke kursi belakang.

Oke, masa transisi hidup yang hampir seperti kiamat sudah selesai. Kabar baiknya mobil sudah diambil alih oleh Sasuke. Makian dan klakson mobil sudah tidak terdengar kembali dan kota yang bukan ibukota ini menjadi kondusif kembali meskipun masih macet. Sakura secara eksplisit menunjukan rasa lega, terang-terangan mengusap air matanya sembari menghela napas.

Ah, rasanya seperti minum Adem Sari dari oasis yang ditemukan di padang gurun, efeknya melegakan. Beruntung saya menghadirkan Sasuke tepat pada waktunya. Pun sedikit kebanggaan tersendiri, Sakura memiliki pacar yang pengertian saat dia bikin ulah. Kau benar-benar berhutang padaku, Nona Haruno.

Muka Sasuke tertekuk. "Untung tadi ketemu Ayah di _lift_. Disuruh cek mobilnya yang hampir sekarat seperti Mama." Loh, ini kenapa manggilnya beda? Bukan Pipi-Mimi gitu, biar lucu dan menggemaskan?

"Iya, sayang." Sakura sok mengangguk-angguk. "Terserah mau ceramahin sebanyak apa, tapi nan—tunggu, apa? Tadi Mama kenapa?"

"Udah lewat masa kritisnya, kok." Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela, mengambil karcis parkir.

"Terus sekarang gimana?"

"Ya, biasa. Lemas." Sakura menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih berat.

Mikoto, calon mertua Sakura, ini memang menderita kanker paru-paru sejak tahun lalu. Sudah stadium akhir dan peristiwa kejang seperti sekarang ini memang sering terjadi, seperti yang sudah diceritakan Sasuke kepadanya saat _curhat_. Yang dia tahu, Mikoto baru pulang dari Suna untuk menjalankan jadwal kemoterapi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke juga sering izin tidak masuk sekolah untuk menemani ibunya, sementara Fugaku tidak ikut karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai guru; membasmi murid nakal yang diam-diam ke kantin saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Makanya, beli _stock _camilan yang banyak untuk makan di kelas saat pelajaran biar nggak kepergok sama serigala.

"Kenapa duduk di belakang? Sudah ditolongi malah menganggap pacarnya yang baik ini supir, hm?"

"Eh?"

Sumpah, saya dan Sakura baru sadar.

.

.

Rumah sakit khusus orang-orang yang memiliki kekayaan sinting dan di luar nalar ini sangatlah besar. Sakura bahkan diam-diam memijit betisnya yang terasa pegal pun dalam hati merasa yakin kalau dia tidak cocok menjadi atlet lari jarak jauh.

Merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang menyiksa ini, saat mereka keluar dari lift Sakura terang-terangan menggerutu, "Aku tidak mau melahirkan di rumah sakit ini."

Sasuke, yang tepat berjalan di sebelahnya, hanya meresponsnya dengan senyuman geli sembari mengacak rambut alien campuran ras kingkong itu dengan gemas. Ah, dasar Sasuke bodoh. Harusnya kau memukul kepala alien itu agar bisa berpikiran seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

Sampai di depan kamar tempat Mikoto dirawat, Sakura merasa nyawanya sudah terancam bahaya karena disambut dengan ekspresi Fugaku yang **hangat****. **Bonus jitakan dan sebelah tangan yang bertolakpinggang. Pose apaan sih itu, Pak?

Mata Fugaku menyipit, "Ada lecet?" menyelidik.

Sakura meringis sembari mengusap kepalanya yang benjol, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk peka dengan kontak batin. Bantu sedikit lagi bisa kali dan dibalas dengan helaan napas Sasuke. Dasar jiwa serakah.

"Nggak ada lecet. Tadi aku yang bawa Ben." Sasuke menyodorkan kunci mobil Ayahnya dan direspons dengan baik. Pfft, Ben?

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo masuk." Penjaga pintu neraka sudah memberi izin.

_Monmaap_ sebentar_, _saya yang sedang _nyeker_ ini harus dilepas sepatu dulu atau tidak ya? Kok, kelihatannya lantai marmer rumah sakit ini tidak boleh ternodai kaki dan jiwa saya yang sangat kotor akan dosa?

"Nggak usah norak, Sara."

Eh? Saya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang melepas kaos kakinya di depan pintu. Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawa, sementara Sakura cemberut dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kaki saya sakit kalau pakai sepatu, Pak." Fugaku mendengus saat mendengar alasan itu dan membuang muka.

Saat sudah sukses berada di dalam ruangan intimidasi Fugaku tetap mengarah pada mangsanya, Sakura. Seolah waspada dengan gerak-gerik yang diciptakan oleh virus yang akan membahayakan negara ini. Ah, untung saja saya transparan juga tidak terlihat oleh mereka semua. Sakura hanya meringis, bisa habis dia kalau Sasuke menceritakan secara keseluruhan kejadian tadi.

Tapi, tenang saja Sakura.

Saya akan pastikan Fugaku membaca cerita saya di lapak ini, mengingat status _followers _dan _following _yang saya sandang di Instagramnya. Omong-omong, ke mana perginya Hana? Saya jadi ingin berkenalan sebentar dengan kekasihnya.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Sakura?"

AHHHHH, ITU MIKOTO. Calon mertuanya Sakura (juga saya).

"Selamat sore, Mikoto-_san._" Sakura reflek tersenyum sembari ber-_ojigi_ untuk memberi salam.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kemari, Nak."

Sakura menurut, mendekat ke arah Mikoto yang terbaring lemah dan kurus. Selimut putih nan tebal tidak begitu menyembunyikan tubuh Mikoto yang ringkih. Kepalanya ditutupi kupluk rajutan bewarna hitam, terlihat sedikit _swag _melihat merk Supreme yang tertera di _hoodie_-nya. Sepertinya itu punya Sasuke.

Meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, Mikoto tetap terlihat cantik dan wibawa keibuannya tetap memancar dengan sinar kelembutan—tidak seperti aura suaminya yang selalu tidak mengenakan juga menyebalkan. Gen unggul memang perlu diancungi empat jempol.

Jika dari dekat, Sakura bisa melihat bercak darah yang mengering di bibir Mikoto, sepertinya itu bekas kejang tadi. Bibi_, _pokoknya anda harus cepat sehat kembali!

Tangan kanan Mikoto yang sedang diinfus mengelus pipi Sakura, "Cantik." Menyempatkan diri untuk memuji alien campuran ras kingkong itu.

Padahal hari ini Sakura lupa pakai _lipbalm__, _terburu-buru juga tidak sempat memakai _skincare _dan dia yakin kalau wajahnya saat ini terlihat kering dan kusam. Tapi, gadis mana yang tidak tersipu jika dipuji oleh calon mertuanya?

"E-eh?" nggak biasa dipuji, ya beginilah. Merona-rona~

"Bagaimana keadaan Mama?"

Mikoto menoleh dan tidak menghilangkan senyumnya. "Sudah baik, Sasuke-_kun._ Nggak perlu khawatir."

"Khawatir itu tetap harus ada," wow, sepertinya materi tambahan akan dimulai. Kalian sudah mengenal tadi itu suara bariton dari siapa? "Jauh-jauh dari Sakura, Mikoto. Dia calon menantu yang berbahaya."

Sakura mendelik dan Mikoto hanya tertawa pelan. Dia sudah diceritakan banyak hal oleh Sasuke bahwa suaminya ini sangat menginginkan Sakura untuk benar-benar jadi bagian Uchiha. Meskipun nampaknya keinginan itu sama sekali nggak terlihat.

Tapi, yah, melihat sukarnya memahami jalan pikiran pria Uchiha membuat saya manggut-manggut saja dan berdoa semoga pernyataan itu benar.

Fugaku bersidekap. "Mana tugas yang tadi saya berikan?"

Sakura tersadar dan reflek menepuk jidatnya. Pasti ketinggalan di meja. Dia meringis dengan mengirimkan sinyal perlu dikasihani dan ditolong (lagi) oleh pacarnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela napas, baru pacaran saja sudah seperti ini apalagi kalau sudah resmi? Yah, nikmati saja lah. Namanya juga masa muda.

"Teledor!"

"AMPUN, PAK!" Mikoto tertawa melihat hiburan ini, Sasuke semakin menghela napas pasrah.

Aura gahar dari Pablo Escobar menguar. "Gimana kamu mengurusi cucu saya nanti? Bisa-bisa Sasuke lebih sayang ke istri yang kedua dibanding yang pertama," _Monmaap__, _ini kenapa anaknya diajarin poligami?

"Dih, ogah banget saya dipoligami ..." Masih berani jawab heh?

"Saya nggak mau tahu, sekarang buat ulang!" titah Fugaku seraya melotot.

Sakura cemberut dan secara lembut melepaskan genggaman Mikoto di tangannya. Dia beranjak duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang lebih elit dan pulpen murah. Siapa suruh kertasnya malah ditinggal. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan ikut duduk di sebelah pacarnya.

Hei, hei, nggak berniat untuk membantu sedikit lagi Sasuke-_kun?_

tbc.

_SDR.25.07.20_


	3. Tiga

**Naruto © 1997 ****Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Fragmentaris** **Cerita**** © 2019 ****kayaorangbiasa**

Ep. 3 - Tiga Tiga Sayang Adik Kakak

**Warning: **AU, OOC mungkin, _typos_, ejaan berantakan tidak sesuai pakem guru bahasa Indonesia saya, cerita pertama, garing-garing kriuk nyes, diksi _lebay_ (nggak maksud ngelawak, tapi memang modelan gaya bahasanya gini), cerita ini berjalan sesuai imajinasi liar saya makanya nggak masuk akal wkwk.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Melihat pacarnya asik sendiri, meskipun raut wajahnya tidak enak dilihat, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya. Yah, ngecek _Instastory_ atau akun-akun receh nggak dosa, kan? Lagipula Sasuke nggak ngerti bantuan apa yang ingin dikasih. Wong, mereka berdua beda jurusan dan beda kelas; Sakura jurusan pengetahuan alam, sedangkan dia sendiri masuk jurusan sosial.

Tapi kenapa mereka bisa pacaran, ya? Jadi penasaran pengin baca ceritanya di lapak oshpusky (Eh, malah jadi promosi wkwk).

"Katanya mau bantuin," cibir Sakura nggak tahu diri.

"Siapa yang bilang?" Sasuke masih santai men-_swipe _hal-hal yang tidak penting, dia agak malas sebenarnya meladeni gadis merah muda yang menyebalkan ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini kenapa manusia zaman sekarang suka banget mengumbar sesuatu? Ah, sial saya _keciduk_. Jangan bilang Sasuke kalau saya sedang mengintip layar ponselnya, ya. Namanya juga tuntutan cerita dan lagipula saya ini transparan seperti _Leptocephalus_. Nggak bakal ketahuan sama mereka, kok.

Si Sasuke pasti pusing, belum lagi tadi dia lihat sepupu temannya yang sudah pacaran padahal masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Dek, lelaguan sekali sikapmu itu. Memang arus _urine _kamu ketika buang air kecil sudah bisa 180 derajat dengan sempurna, hm? Belom pernah ditempeleng pakai kaki, sih...

Jika kalian geser sedikit untuk mengecek calon mertua Sakura. Tampaknya Fugaku masih asik mengobrol santai dengan sang istri, sorot pandangannya sedikit melembut meskipun mukanya tetap kaku seperti kanebo kering. Oh, dan tentu saja dia masih mengawasi Sakura dengan tajam, sesekali melirik karena takut anaknya diapa-apain.

Waspada sedikit boleh, lah. Kasihan anaknya yang masih perjaka _ting-ting_ itu, ngebuat dan ngerawatinnya itu kan nggak gampang.

"_Ne__, _Sasuke-_kun._"

"Hn?" wih, jadi ini yang namanya _trademark_-nya Uchiha?

"Aku mau nanya, boleh?"

"Itu udah nanya."

Sakura menggaris tabel nama kelompok dengan penuh penekanan. "Tega banget sama bini sendiri."

"Belom resmi."

"Ngeselin!"

_Mengalah_ _adalah_ _solusi__ yang __tepat__, __Sasuke__-_kun.

Bisa-bisa penuaan dini ini. "Ya udah, apa?" dia tetap berusaha menjaga _mood _pacarnya. Cieee. Padahal Sasuke lagi asik memblokir _posting_-an tidak jelas, termasuk Naruto yang sok-sokan _ASMR_ makan ramen mentah.

"Hana itu siapa?" itu yang suka muncul di film Frozen, masa nggak tahu... Yah, anying. Nggak lucu.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa nanya?"

"Tadi katanya boleh nanya," Sakura geram, ternyata kemunduran IQ juga dialami oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Ck.

"Kenal dari aplikasi mana?"

Sakura tertawa datar dan menatap malas pacarnya. "Nggak bisa serius sedikit?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Kasat mata seperti mikroba, dianjurkan menggunakan mikroskop untuk menghitung sudut kemiringannya yang tercipta. Menggodai alien campuran ras kingkong ini memang sangat menghibur, bukan?

Oh, saya tahu niat kamu yang ingin mencium bibirnya yang seperti bebek itu, Sasuke. Tolong ingat situasi dan kondisi. Hati-hati, radar dan mata-mata yang mengawasi di segala tempat.

Sakura merengut. "Jadi dia itu siapa? Tadi si Kepala suku ngomong waktu pas ditelepon." Sepertinya itu julukan yang baru lagi untuk Fugaku. Kenapa nggak jendral besar saja, sih?

"Calon kakak ipar, dia tunangan Itachi." Dijawab juga akhirnya, tapi masih sembari fokus pada ponselnya. Hei, masih belum pusing lihat _posting_-an nggak jelas?

Eh, sebentar. Calon kakak ipar? *smirk*

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria sebelum fokus melanjutkan kembali tugas negaranya. Hei, mendalami peran sekali. Tidak lihat penulis cerita yang terhormat ini sedang bahagia dan menyusun rencana penikungan? Sekalian saja habis ini kau _blusukan_, huh.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia lupa kalau besok masih ada ulangan Fisika. Tolong jangan diingatkan, ya. Sekali-sekali nggak masalah kalau ulangannya _jeblok_ karena nilai dia selalu nyaris sempurna. Tsk, dunia yang gila ini memang selalu tidak adil.

Saya benar-benar nggak suka dengan orang yang terlalu ambisius dan menuntut kesempurnaan, layaknya mahasiswi pemburu IPK 4 di kampus saya. Dan pada akhirnya tuan muda Uchiha ini menyerah, teknologi sekarang terlalu membuatnya cepat vertigo. Dia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantong dengan kasar sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Hei, lama sekali Sakura membagi kelompok. Bukannya hanya tinggal tulis nama saja? Kenapa harus dipikir secara masak? Sepertinya dia mulai mendalami perannya dengan sangat baik sebagai ketua kelas, Sasuke-_kun_.

Sasuke melirik si alien campuran ras kingkong ini. "Udah gitu doang nanyanya?"

"Yah, terus mau lanjut apa?" wah, nyolot. Tapi tidak begitu dipusingkan oleh Sasuke karena nyari aman. Yaiyalah, dari pada Sakura ngamuk gara-gara kangen pentol.

Karena nggak tahu mau ngapain lagi dan sepertinya sudah kapok main _handphone_, Sasuke iseng menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinganya. Fugaku yang sadar akan hal itu berdeham seolah-olah dia punya penyakit Tuberkulosis. **Sangat** **tidak** **Uchiha** **sekali**.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong ternyata istrinya sudah tidur. Pantas saja serigalanya lepas dan bisa mengganggu orang yang sedang kasmaran. Hih, nakal.

"Sara, jangan menggodai anak saya."

Sakura melotot karena merasa ada yang perlu diluruskan, nggak lupa buat mencubit gemas tangan pacarnya yang selalu lupa situasi.

"Sakit," gerutu Sasuke saat mengelus punggung tangannya yang habis dicubit, namun sepertinya tidak dipedulikan oleh orang sekitar yang mulai bertengkar seperti biasanya. Hadeh, nggak habis pikir.

"_Chapter_ kemarin Bapak benar manggil saya, kenapa sekarang salah lagi?" lah, itu nggak sekalian komplain pernyataan fitnahnya?

Fugaku memandang calon menantunya dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Suka-suka saya."

"Ish!"

Sekarang Sasuke dan saya mulai mempertanyakan bahwa sebenarnya Fugaku ini sebenarnya setuju sama Sakura atau tidak, sih? Apa jangan-jangan Fugaku sudah tahu latar belakang si alien campuran ras kingkong yang terlalu kelam karena pernah menyembah sendok? Hm, _menarique_.

"Papa, sudah datang?" pintu kamar rumah sakit _mevvah_ ini terbuka, menampilkan rival beserta pria incaran saya. Tisu, saya butuh tisu juga granat.

Karena merasa terpanggil, Fugaku menoleh dengan tatapan menyelidik seolah berkata _d__ari mana_ _saja__?_

Sakura reflek berdiri dan ber-_ojigi__._ "Selamat sore."

"Sore," Hana tersenyum menanggapi Sakura dan Fugaku berdeham karena merasa dikacangi. Kau membuat Hana jadi merasa sungkan, Pak. Eh, sebentar. Untuk apa saya bersimpati dan bersikap sok baik terhadap kutu air itu?

"Eh, maaf Papa." Hana tersenyum tidak enak. "Itachi tadi minta jemput karena bingung dan kesulitan mencari kamarnya. Tau sendiri, dia kan buta arah."

_Ah, __ganteng__-__ganteng_ _cacat__. Tapi __tak_ _apa__ lah._

"Nanti Papa suruh les, malu-maluin nama Uchiha."

"Jendral besar _sa_ _ae__,_" sindir seseorang di belakang Hana, "wah, kenapa ada musim semi?" WOW. Tampan sekali rupa anak sulungmu ini, Pak. Rupawan level tiga puluh kayak kasta tertinggi BonCabe.

"Mau kutampar, Kak?" Itachi dan Hana terkekeh. Galak sekali Sasuke, kau yang kutampar jika kau tampar kakakmu yang tampan itu.

"Sara, jangan membuat anak-anak saya bertengkar!" tegur Fugaku.

Sakura menatap malas guru kimianya. "_Please, _Pak. Saya ini memang terlalu cantik dan gemar pilih-pilih makanan." Rusak lagi otak alien campuran ras kingkong ini.

"Terserah." Biarpun seperti itu, untuk kali ini Fugaku membiarkan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya merasa menang di atas awan. Entahlah, saya juga bingung dia merasa menang karena apa.

.

.

.

Karena tugas negara sudah selesai dan hari kian menggelap, Sakura akan dipulangkan kembali ke habitatnya dengan selamat. Misi ini tidak memerlukan badan intelejen khusus, hanya Fugaku yang mengantar. Nggak ada Sasuke. Soalnya kalau diantar Sasuke, nanti yang ada malah main bukannya pulang dan itu sangat bahaya.

Bagi Fugaku, Sakura itu seperti bakteri jahat (terlahir dari bakteri baik yang tersakiti) yang tidak baik untuk keselamatan anak dan mobilnya. Lagipula Sasuke sendiri juga nggak maksa dan memilih untuk menemani Mikoto. Ah, kalau itu bilang saja kau mau bolos karena besok sekolah Sasuke. Akal bulusmu sudah terbaca.

Sabuk pengaman sudah dipakai. "Sesuai aplikasi ya, Pak." Fugaku mengangguk-angguk saja untuk merespons anak muridnya yang tengil ini sembari menstarter mobilnya. Roket siap meluncur. "Oh, iya. Praktik buat minggu depan."

Alis Fugaku terangkat sebelah. "Memang ada?"

Sakura menatap guru kimianya dengan malas. "Pak, jangan sampe saya kasih bintang satu ya." Fugaku mendengus dan tetap mendengarkan satwa itu berbicara bahasa manusia. "Bapak belum kasih tahu bahan-bahan yang harus disiapin buat praktik nanti."

Ah, Fugaku baru ingat. "Benar juga, kau lah yang infoin sendiri di grup kelas." Buat apa susah, buat apa susah, kalau ada pembantunya kelaaasss~

"Kenapa jadi saya?" bibir Sakura mengerucut sok imut. "Jadi nyesel ngingetin."

"Kamu sedikit pintar untuk tahu bahan-bahan yang harus disiapin nanti, lagipula Google kan masih buka 24 jam."

"Yah, nggak gitu konsepnya."

"Kamu ketua kelas, Sara. Jangan manja."

"Kepala suku kan wali kelas."

"Dih, malah jadi bawa jabatan lagi." Sakura manyun karena Fugaku bukan lawan yang sepadan dan nggak mungkin terkalahkan. Nikmati saja, Sakura. Nanti di zaman kuliah itu lebih berat, kayak beban rindu yang dipikul Dilan.

Malas berdebat lebih jauh karena akan terlalu menguras emosi dan otak, Sakura ikut-ikutan diam saja mengikuti Fugaku yang fokus menyetir (ngebut). Jiwa anak jalanannya bangkit, sodara-sodara.

Beberapa menit tidak ada yang membuka obrolan, Sakura mulai merasa bosan juga mengantuk. Ciri-ciri anak zaman sekarang kalau nggak tahu mau ngapain lagi, yah ujungnya pasti ngecek _handphone_ seperti yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Sudah nggak tahan, dari pada nanti jadi gila.

Lagipula jiwa autis sudah mendarah daging berkat teknologi yang terus berkembang secara signifikan. Dan terima kasih kepada sekelompok manusia yang membuat hal-hal canggih ini, kalian membuat generasi mereka sangat unik dan _menyeleneh_ dari pakem manusia normal. Kerja bagus.

_36 missed call from __Kak_ _Sasori__._

Aduh, celaka. Jangan bilang yang tadi getar-getar waktu di ruang guru itu Sasori yang telepon, untung saja bukan tukang kredit atau agen asuransi. Karena masih sayang nyawa, Sakura akhirnya menelepon balik kakaknya dan langsung diangkat setelah menunggu beberapa detik.

_"__Berencana_ _ingin_ _keluar__ dari __kartu_ _keluarga__, __Sakura__?" __s_ambutan yang sangat berbahaya, Sakura mulai keringat dingin.

"K-kak, aku bisa jelaskan."

tbc.

_SDR.25.07.20_


	4. Empat

**Naruto ©1997 ****Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Fragmentaris** **Cerita**** © 2019 ****kayaorangbiasa**

Ep. 4 - Satu Dua Tiga Sayang Semuanya

**Warning: **AU, OOC mungkin, _typos_, ejaan berantakan tidak sesuai pakem guru bahasa Indonesia saya, cerita pertama, garing-garing kriuk nyes, diksi _lebay_ (nggak maksud ngelawak, tapi memang modelan gaya bahasanya gini), cerita ini berjalan sesuai imajinasi liar saya makanya nggak masuk akal wkwk.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Panggilan masih terhubung, Sasori masih menunggu penjelasan dari adik merah mudanya yang nakal ini. Gimana dia nggak mau marah, kalau tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Sakura sudah diberi wejangan bahwa nanti akan dijemput olehnya pakai burung elang Indosayur. Hm, kan... makin goblok nih cerita.

Jarang-jarang kan Sasori mau seperti ini, mengingat kesibukan menjadi pilot yang jam terbangnya selalu padat dengan rasio terbang melintasi _tropopause _lebih banyak dibandingkan berpijak pada tanah. Tuh Sakura, kau yang salah. Memangnya kau nggak mau _quality time _bersama kakak merahmu itu?

"E-eh, begin—"

_"__Nggak__ ada __kata_ _begini__-__begitu__."_ Serobot terooos. _"__Kau_ _tetap__ salah karena __nggak_ _ngabarin_ _Kakak__ dan __malah_ _keluyuran_ _nggak_ _jelas__." _Sakura memang anak nakal. Eh, kok di sini saya kompor banget ya wkwk.

"Tapi—" protes Sakura.

_"Masih __berani_ _nyari_ _alasan_ _lagi__?" _saya suka keributan ini, aw.

"Kak dengerin dul—"

_"__Asal_ _k__au_ _tahu__, __Kakak_ _hampir_ _lapor_ _polisi__ karena __takut_ _kau_ _kenapa__-__kenapa__. __Takut_ _kau_ _diculik__, __atau_ _dijual__ organ __tubuhnya_ _padahal_ _Kakak_ _sudah_ _mengincar_ _sebelah_ _ginjalmu__ dari dulu. __Bahkan_ _tanya_ _ke_ _semua_ _tetangga__ juga __nggak__ ada yang __tahu_ _kau_ _berada_ _di mana__."_

Alis Sakura mengkerut. "Dih, kan tetangga kita cuma dua. Kakak dengerin aku dulu, jangan main asal disero—"

_"OH, __apa_ _jangan__-__jangan_ _kamu_ _lagi_ _nyoba_ _hal__-__hal__ yang __aneh__? __Sekarang_ _kamu_ _ngaku_ _lagi__ ada di klub mana, __Kakak_ _mulai_ _kecewa__ sama __kamu__."_

"... ish." Muka Sakura tertekuk.

Maaf Sakura, saya nggak bisa bantuin kamu. Kakakmu memang benar-benar cerewet.

Merasa sedikit kasihan, Fugaku melirik lalu memberi kode Sakura untuk mengoper ponselnya dan direspons dengan baik. Untung Sakura peka dan menyerahkan barang yang diminta oleh kepala sukunya yang terhormat ini. Tumben mau ngebantuin, Pak. Apa nanti ada embel-embelnya seperti jantung atau kornea, mungkin?

Fugaku memencet lambang _speaker_ di layar ponsel Sakura lalu melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah sang pemilik, sampai mengenai jidat lebarnya.

"Akh!"

Mendengar adiknya yang memekik, Sasori sedikit panik. "... _k__au_ _kenapa__? __Kenapa_ _me__mekik__? __Hei__, __Sakura_ _jangan_ _nge_-prank _Kakakmu_ _kalau_ _tidak_ _mau__ do__—"_

"Halo, _it's me~_"

Dari sambungan sana, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Sasori bingung akan suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi maskulin seperti ini. Malah pake nyanyi segala lagi, duh. _"__Lho__, __siapa__?"_

"Arsène Lupin, Kak. Mau minta uang tebusan katanya." Fugaku mendelik ke arah Sakura secara sekilas, soalnya masih nyetir (ngebut) dia bor. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sebenarnya Sakura mau dibantuin nggak, sih? Mending suruh dia diam saja ngemut ujung _dashboard_.

_"__Apa__-__apaan__? __Jangan__ minta __uang_ _tebusan_ _ke_ _saya__, __Sakura_ _makannya__ banyak mending __diperetelin_ _biar_ _cuan_ _ba__—__"_

"Sakura ada sama saya, Haruno. Ini saya P-Man." Hadeuh, ngaco. "Berenti ngoceh-ngoceh, pusing saya dengarnya. Cowok berbatang kok kayak keran bocor."

"_E-eh? Pak __Fugaku__?"_

Nah, loh. Nyaho kan sama jelmaan Pablo Escobar.

"_Beneran__ Pak __Fugaku__?__ Pak RT, wali __kelas__, __calon_ _besan__, guru __kimia__ yang __itu__ kan?_"

Fugaku mendengus saat mendengar nada tidak percaya itu. "Bukan, dibilangin ini P-Man." Serah lu lah, ler.

"_S-__sebentar__, __kenapa_ _adik_ _saya__ ada sama __Bapak__?"_

"Kenapa?" nada Fugaku mulai sedikit melengking, tidak terima. "Kau mau menuduh saya pedofilia? Amit-amit deh kalau sama adik kamu yang jejadian kayak gini."

_Shannaro__!_

_"O-oh yah, __nggak__ salah __sih__ ..." _Fugaku mengangguk-angguk sok dramatis sembari tetap bermanuver, mengendarai mobil dengan gaya barbarnya tanpa takut kehilangan nyawa. Apalagi perlu diingat beliau memegang stir dengan satu tangan karena berniat ingin sombong. Heran.

Sementara objek yang _dighibahin_ masih menatap malas saat melihat kelakuan si kucing garong~

"Sakura tadi saya pungut di kolong jembatan. Kau kan tahu, kalau saya itu nggak sebaik bakteri Yakult apalagi sudi ingin mengadopsinya. Jadi saya balikin ke kamu sekarang juga, ya."

_"__Kenapa_ _musti_ _dibalikin_ _ke_ _saya__, Pak__?"_

"Soalnya saya alergi binatang."

_"__Kalau_ _begitu_ _b__uang__ aja, Pak. __Saya__ juga __nggak_ _mau__,__"_ balas Sasori yang malah membuat Fugaku dalam beberapa detik tidak berhenti tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah melihat Sakura dongkol dan mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Karena nggak jadi dibuang, Sakura tetap dipulangkan ke habitatnya dengan selamat. Fugaku memilih hanya menurunkan satwa liar tersebut dan kembali ke rumah sakit setelah Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah diantar. Bagus, pertahankan etika itu anak muda.

Namun yang jadi masalah saat ini, sidang langsung dimulai saat kakaknya menarik sang adik ke meja hijau untuk diadili. Bahkan Sakura nggak diperbolehkan untuk mandi dan bersih-bersih sebentar. Seingat saya, makan terakhirnya hanya pas jam istirahat sekolah. Itupun pada jam 9 pagi, yang mana belum masuk waktu makan siang.

Sasori bersedekap dengan mata yang masih mengintimidasi. Saat ini mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang keluarga milik Haruno. Wah, permisi... saya ingin lihat-lihat sebentar. Heee, tampaknya keluarga Haruno ini pecinta hal-hal yang minimalis, terlihat dari struktur bangunan dan penempatan perabotan rumah yang _simple_ serta tidak banyak ornamen yang rumit.

Eh, saya menemukan foto besar di ruang tengah. Pfft, apa itu Sakura dan Sasori? Keduanya yang masih kecil hanya memakai popok dan bergaya seperti _superhero, _BAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ Foto itu dicetak dengan ukuran 30R, sangat besar untuk ukuran foto aib keluarga. Empat jempol untuk siapapun pencetus ide yang ingin menjatuhkan harga diri dan martabat keluarga Haruno.

"Tadi sudah bilang makasih?"

"Ke siapa?"

Mata Sasori menyipit, membuat Sakura semakin menundukkan kepala. "Pak Fugaku_._"

"Sudah."

"Bagus."

Duh, auranya masih nggak enak.

Sasori mulai menciptakan suasana yang sangat tidak disukai Sakura, sangat mengintimidasi. Terakhir kali Sakura merasakan suasana ini saat dia ketahuan mencuri resep Krabby Patty milik Sasori diletakan di bawah kasur. Hmm, semakin tidak masuk akal. Jangan bilang kau mencurinya bersama Plankton dan Karen.

"_Ara, _Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kakek!" seru Sakura dan menghambur ke pelukan kakeknya, meminta pertolongan. Eh, sejak kapan beliau masuk?

Jiraiya, yang juga baru pulang, sedikit bingung dengan aura yang terjadi pada kedua cucunya sebelum beliau memanggil Sakura. Merasa ada yang tidak beres melihat ekspresi Sasori yang semakin jutek dan mengintimidasi adiknya, akhirnya Jiraiya menggiring Sakura juga dirinya untuk duduk di sofa.

Tak lupa untuk melepaskan beberapa kancing atas kemejanya yang agak sesak karena_ slim fit_, maklum habis minum bersama beberapa kolega penting.

"Ada masalah apa, Sasori?"

Sasori berdecak dan sedikit mengadu. "Sakura nakal."

"Itu karena aku belum makan, Kek!" balas Sakura tidak nyambung.

Jiraiya terkekeh pelan dan mengelus rambut cucu merah mudanya ini, membuat Sakura menyender manja sembari cemberut.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi ingin menjemputnya." Sasori menuding si merah muda. "Tapi, si bodoh ini malah keluyuran tidak jelas seperti cabe-cabean, dan bahkan tidak mengabariku apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Aku panik kenapa dia nggak muncul-muncul waktu kujemput. Tidak beri kabar, telepon juga tidak diangkat layaknya Bang Toyib. Meskipun tidak ada orang yang mau menculik dia, aku tetap saja khawatir," keluh Sasori, "waktu dia akhirnya berani meneleponku balik, saat ditanya adikku itu malah beralasan ini-itu."

Sakura menyahut sembari melotot, "Kakak sendiri yang nggak mau dengar penjelasanku." Dia langsung menoleh ke kakeknya dan merengek manja, "kakek, ayo makan. Aku lapar~"

"Dasar anak nakal," decak Sasori.

"Intinya kan, aku pulang dengan selamat diantar sama kepala suku."

"Iya, tapi kau belum menjelaskan kenapa bisa bersama Pak Fugaku_._"

Sakura cemberut. "Dari tadi juga aku ingin menjelaskan, tapi Kakak sendiri yang malah mengintimidasi dan melotot-melotot. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Kakak ini pilot atau pengacara?"

"Tsk." Sang kakak mencari pembelaan. "Lihat kan, Kek?"

"Sudah, sudah." Jiraiya tersenyum maklum dan mengusap rambut Sakura lagi. "Kalian berdua ini intinya saling menyayangi. Tapi Sakura-_chan _salah, kakakmu ini benar-benar khawatir karena nggak dapat kabar darimu."

Sakura merundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf ... aku nggak bermaksud membuat Kakak khawatir."

"Sasori juga salah, karena kau terlalu keras kepala dan nggak mau mendengarkan penjelasan adikmu ini." Ah, adem sekali nasihat orang tua berambut uban panjang ini. Cocok sekali menjadi Biksu Tong untuk mencari kitab suci ke barat.

Sasori cemberut, sedikit tidak mau disalahkan. "Aku khawatir."

"Khawatir boleh, tapi egomu jangan jadi batu." Terlihat Sasori ingin melayangkan protes. "Sudah, sudah. Karena Kakek dan Sakura_-chan_ butuh asupan makanan untuk hidup, bagaimana kalau kita dengar penjelasan adikmu ini sembari makan malam, hm?" dan akhirnya terbujuk juga.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk nasi dan dua porsi ramen instan, perut Sakura membuncit lalu duduk menyender di sofa ruang tengah. Ah, apa boleh buat, kalau mereka makan malam dengan ramen instan dan nasi seadanya dikarenakan Ayumi sudah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Kakaknya yang sedang menyeruput kuah ramen juga sudah tenang, Sakura sudah menjelaskannya dengan bahasa manusia yang mudah dimengerti dan dicerna. Sementara sang kakek yang sudah selesai makan seperti dirinya, sedang sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel _televisi ingin nonton _Timmy Time_ katanya. Biasanya ada di Disney Channel, Kek. Itu pun kalau masih ada.

_Drrt__. __Drrt__._

Ponsel Sakura bergetar di atas meja, lalu dia mengambilnya ogah-ogahan dengan kaki. Ck, anak zaman sekarang memang pamalas.

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Hei_

_Sudah sampai rumah?_

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, yang ini ternyata juga lupa dikabari. Nah kan, lupa kalau punya pacar.

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Re;Hei_

_Ya, tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun._

_._

**_From: Uchiha Sasuke_**

_Subject: Re;re;Hei_

_Bagus._

_Sudah makan? Aku lupa memberimu makan untuk tumbuh._

Sakura tertawa keras seperti orang gila. _Receh_ _bat_ _anyi__ng__._

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Ayo ganti subject  
_

_Dasar kau ini. Memang tidak berbakat mengurus tamagotchi._

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Malas.  
_

_Masa? Ah, ya. Aku juga lupa bilang tadi Sasori mencarimu. Sampai saat ini aku belum membalas chat-nya. Lupa._

Kali ini Sakura manyun dan mengetik balasan dengan cepat. Bipolar sekali ekspresimu itu, hei.

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Ayo ganti subject, Sasuke-kun!_

_Kau harus segera membalasnya, Sasuke-kun. Tadi satwanya ngamuk, tapi sekarang sudah jinak dan aman. Bagaimana keadaan Mikoto-san?_

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Re;Ayo ganti subject, Sasuke-kun!_

_Masih tidur. Kak Itachi dan tunangannya juga sudah pulang._

.

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Jangan di-reply tapi diganti, bodoh._

_Besok kau bolos?_

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Malaaaaaasss_

_Ya, Ayah tidak mau cuti. Banyak anak nakal yang harus dibasmi._

.

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Re;Malaaaaaasss (Nah, begitu dong)_

_Kepala suku memang tidak ada duanya._

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Re;re;Malaaaaaasss (Nah, begitu dong)_

_Tenang saja, kau tetap masih menjadi murid nakal favoritnya. Sudah tidur sana, jangan lupa besok ulangan Fisika._

Ow, _s__hit_. Kenapa kau bilang, Sasuke?

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Ck! Sekarang aku tak heran kalau kau ini anak kandung si kepala suku. Sama-sama menyebalkan._

_Fisika?_

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Panjang sekali subject-mu._

_Bukannya besok kau ulangan?_

_._

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Biarin, wek!  
_

_AH SIAL, AKU LUPA! Kau tahu dari mana?_

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Re;Biarin, wek!  
_

_Tadi lihat instastory Ino. Jaa, ganbatte._

Sakura menyender lemas dan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, lalu mendengus kesal seperti banteng. Yah, apa boleh buat?

Kalau begitu selamat begadang, Haruno~

tbc.

**[A/N] **Hueee, sebenarnya kubingung ngedit di bagian chat-nya mereka (di lapak sebelah soalnya bisa ditambahin gambar sama rata kanan hiks). Jadi kalau kesannya terlalu dipaksakan, maaf yah... o(TヘTo)

_SDR.25.07.20_


	5. Lima

**Naruto © 1997 ****Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Fragmentaris** **Cerita**** © 2019 ****kayaorangbiasa**

Ep. 5 - Aku Seorang Kapiten

**Warning: **AU, OOC mungkin, _typos_, ejaan berantakan tidak sesuai pakem guru bahasa Indonesia saya, cerita pertama, garing-garing kriuk nyes, diksi _lebay_ (nggak maksud ngelawak, tapi memang modelan gaya bahasanya gini), cerita ini berjalan sesuai imajinasi liar saya makanya nggak masuk akal wkwk.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

_Plak__._

"Anak kingkong nggak boleh melamun, gimana tadi ulangan?"

Tindakan kriminal disertai tampang tanpa dosa.

Tadinya Sakura hampir reflek memukul orang yang berani menampar keras luas penampang jidat lebarnya ini, sebelum akhirnya menahan kepalan tangan sekuat tenaga karena nggak mau nyari masalah. Ciee, takut sama kepala suku. Saya juga.

Eksistensi Fugaku memang memiliki aura yang tidak mengenakan, berdampak sangat besar bagi pembawaan suasana hati dan perasaan. Dan orang yang sedang menyeringai menyebalkan ini, memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depan Sakura.

Yah, anggap saja ini pendekatan ke calon menantu sembari patroli mencari mangsa (murid-murid nakal). Sambil menyelam minum kola, benar bukan?

"Orang tua nanya malah nggak dijawab." Fugaku menggeleng sok dramatis. "Kamu mau saya kurangin poinnya, Sara?"

Sakura berdecih sembari merapikan poninya. "Soal-soal tadi lebih manusiawi dibanding ulangan Bapak kemarin. Duh, bisa nggak sehari saja Bapak libur ngegangguin saya?"

Fugaku malah memperlebar seringainya yang menyebalkan, lalu mencomot keripik kentang si alien campuran ras kingkong kesayangan anaknya itu. Iyalah, orang Sasuke yang pacaran. Fugaku kan cuma orang ketiga yang suka menganggu seperti cabe-cabean.

Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin—area tempat peperangan dan pengistirahatan para prajurit yang sedang kelaparan. Semua orang butuh asupan karbohidrat untuk mengisi ulang energinya yang terkuras, bukan? Setiap manusia perlu untuk me-_refresh_ ruang penyimpanan di otak yang sebelumnya penuh karena belum membersihkan _cache_.

Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir entah kenapa suasana sekarang jadi lebih tentram dan sok disiplin berkat kedatangan _Voldemort_ ini. Hei, apa-apaan murid yang tadinya teriak-teriak seolah mengadakan konser _heavy metal_ itu berubah haluan menjadi kutu buku yang sedang makan bekal sembari sok membaca koran. Ck, anak zaman sekarang.

"Padahal Kakashi sudah saya pesan untuk kasih soal yang susah." Pak, _monmangap_ itu lapar apa doyan?

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Beruntungnya niat orang jahat memang selalu digagalkan." Tapi niat koruptor jarang ada yang gagal, tuh.

Fugaku menyodorkan secarik _sticky notes _warna _pink_ yang nggak elit dari kantong celananya ke Sakura. Seolah-olah barter, dia menukarnya dengan keripik kentang dan memakannya lagi. Lumayan, makanan gratis.

"Kertasnya jangan kau makan," Sakura mendengus mendengar nasihat tidak penting itu. Tentu saja Sakura menerimanya dengan rasa terpaksa.

"Oh, list bahan dan prosedur untuk praktikum?" Fugaku mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa fotokopi, suruh rakyatmu hafalkan prosedurnya."

"Tumben," cibir Sakura, "padahal kemarin malah nyuruh saya cari sendiri bahan-bahannya."

"Lama kalau nungguin kamu, lelet kerjanya."

"Eh?" Sakura mengecek judulnya, takut salah baca. "Kok jadi praktik _koloid_, Pak?"

Fugaku mendelik. "Dikasih gampang malah minta ribet, kamu mau saya suruh buat bom panci?"

Sakura manyun. Hei, sudah mengalah saja. Ribet kalau berurusan dengan bapak dua anak yang galak ini. Memangnya kau mau digigit anjing _pit bull_ kesayangan beliau, hm?

"Lalu apalagi yang bisa saya bantu, Uchiha-_sama_?"

Fugaku mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, tentu saja sembari mengunyah keripik kentang yang masih disabotasenya ke dalam perut. Merasa sudah nggak mood untuk nyemil dan bahan camilannya sudah tak terselamatkan, Sakura pamit undur diri untuk kembali ke kelas sekalian mengantar titipan jajanan punya Ino dan Menma.

Huh, si babi yang sedang dibutakan cinta itu lebih memilih pacaran dengan Sai dibanding beli air mineral dan camilannya sendiri. Sedangkan Menma malah main _handphone_ di dalam kelas dan sangat tidak bisa diharapkan.

Untung saja Sakura mau dijadikan budak untuk hari ini dikarenakan masih dalam mood yang bagus dan tidak sedang datang bulan. Jangan lupa berterimakasih kepada satwa liar ini, anak-anak.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Fugaku, sembari menatap tajam ke arah satu murid yang gemetaran karena _kecyduk_ baca komik _Kamichama__ Karin _diam-diam di pojokan.

"Kelas."

"Kenapa nggak pamit? Dasar nggak sopan."

Sakura menatap malas, coba kalau Fugaku seumuran dia pasti sudah dirajam dari tadi.

"Saya pamit undur diri, komandan."

"Pose hormat prajuritnya mana?" ah, banyak maunya. Sakura langsung melengos setelah melakukan apa yang disuruh, dan akhirnya pergilah alien campuran ras kingkong ke bulan seperti putri Kaguya.

Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, sepertinya kau meninggalkan dompetmu di atas meja kantin.

.

.

.

"_Okaeri_, Jidat. Tadi macet di tol mana?" sindir Ino dengan aksen bulenya. Karena saya tidak tahu menulis dialognya seperti apa, bayangkan saja suara Ino seperti Tjhinta Laurah yah.

Sakura melengos masuk ke kelas tanpa berniat meladeni sindiran temannya meski akhirnya Ino mengekori. Lho, itu ngapain cowok-cowok pada tiduran di dekat televisi (papan tulis) para murid?

"Oi, lama sekali." Menma mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan masih terpaku pada game di ponselnya seperti orang pecandu. Kau turun di mana, anak muda? _Pocinkuy_? _Butkemp_? Sekali-kali sparing _Kuking_ _Nyokap_ lah sama saya, nggak ada salahnya.

Sakura menaruh belanjaan teman-temannya di dekat kaki Naruto. "Tuh."

"_Sankyuu__, Pinky_." Secara otomatis, langsung diserbu oleh pihak-pihak yang nitip maupun tidak nitip. Kebiasaan.

"Kenapa Naruto di sini?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk menemaniku, Jelek." Sai langsung tersenyum menyebalkan sembari mengambil _Pockri_ yang seingat saya itu punya Menma. Timbak, ada pencuri!

Sakura menatapnya dengan malas. "Pacarmu ini sebenarnya si Babi atau _doppelganger_-nya Menma?"

"Pacarku jauh lebih cantik dibanding sanguinis bermuka pas-pasan itu, Jelek." Ino pun bersemu setelah merasa dipuji oleh kekasihnya. "Jomblo nggak usah sirik, iri bilang bos."

Cih, remaja puber sialan.

Tidak lihat pankreas saya dan Naruto sudah berdenyut ingin memaki spesies macam kalian berdua?

Ino akhirnya duduk ngemper di samping pacarnya, menyambut baik sodoran _Pockri_ yang sudah dibuka bungkusnya oleh Sai. Apa-apaan _background_ bunga-bunga kasmaraan dan _glitter_ ungu janda ini? Mata saya yang rusak atau aura mereka yang memang menyimpan suatu kemistisan?

Sakura menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Bisa gila aku melihat kalian seperti itu." Saya juga.

Naruto menimpali sembari membuka bungkus _Oreyo_, "Sadar diri, kau juga suka bermesraan dengan _Teme_." Romantisnya, ternyata _Oreyo_ itu untuk sang kembaran~

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah menggombal dan bermulut manis, tuh."

"Jangan lupa kalau aku dan Naruto pernah memergoki kalian ciuman di motor waktu lampu merah," cibir Menma dengan Naruto yang mengangguk untuk mengompori, "ck, kalian memang tidak tahu adat."

"Hei, itu ciuman yang tidak sengaja!" Sakura mulai panik, saudara-saudara.

Ino pun ikut mengompori, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun_ lebih parah dari pacarku." Timbul pandangan bingung dari teman-temannya. "Karena dia itu lebih _bucin_ dan penurut layaknya peliharaan." Semua langsung tertawa, kecuali Sakura.

Menggeram dengan wajah yang memerah, "Bedakan mana yang bucin dengan disayang, _Aho_!" Sakura memprotes dan semakin mengundang bahan-bahan ledekan lain yang dilontarkan.

_Yosh_, nggak usah pedulikan Sakura. Saya sempat lupa bahwa sebenarnya dia bukan bagian dari persekutuan solidaritas jomblo nasional.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong objek yang digibahin bolos lagi ya?" tanya Ino. Oh, maksudnya Sasuke?

Sakura menoleh, masih dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal karena diledeki. "Mikoto-_san_ masuk rumah sakit."

"Tau dari mana?"

Sakura menatap temannya dengan malas. Hei Ino, jangan bilang kau lupa status hubungan satwa ini dengan pangeran ayamnya. "Pacarnya kemarin diculik sama kepala suku."

"Wah," mata Ino berbinar. "Akhirnya kau bertemu calon mertua yang satunya lagi, tidak terus-terusan si Pablo Escobar."

Sai mengerutkan alis dan menoleh ke pacar bulenya. "Bukannya si Jelek ini tetangganya Sasuke sejak dia pindah? Kenapa nggak pernah ketemu?" akhirnya ada yang menanyakan ini. Naruto, sekarang bagianmu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Bibi pindah ke Suna untuk berobat, bertepatan dengan si _Pinky_ pindah ke rumahnya yang sekarang." Ew, nggak usah sambil mengorek kotoran hidung dong!

"Sendirian di Suna?"

"Kak Itachi ikut menemani sekaligus mengerjakan sesuatu yang kita tidak mengerti. Entahlah, kadang orang itu suka aneh."

Naruto menjelaskan lagi, bak dia merupakan dosen tua yang kalau menjelaskan materi memiliki perbandingan yang lurus dengan mendongeng, bahwa baru bulan ini Mikoto kembali ke Konoha karena pekerjaan Itachi yang (katanya) sudah selesai.

Sebenarnya ada maksud lain, anak sulung kebanggaan Fugaku itu tidak sabar mengenalkan Hana (yang dia temukan di Suna) ke ayahnya untuk meresmikannya sebagai tunangan. Kebelet kawin dia, kepengin tidur ada yang nemenin.

Saat sudah kembali kemari, dia pun dengan bodohnya lupa jadwal kemoterapi Mikoto dan mereka terpaksa kembali lagi ke Suna (ribet banget anyinv), serta baru pulang semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Respons Fugaku?

Tentu saja kesal dengan tingkah bodoh anak sulungnya sekaligus senang karena dia bertemu istrinya kembali dan nggak mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya transportasi mereka, biarkan itu menjadi urusan Itachi sebab dia harus menanggung perbuatan tidak sabarannya.

Pengajaran sekaligus perencanaan perampingan _budget_ dengan mencari celah kesempatan yang bagus. Ah, kuakui Fugaku benar-benar cerdas. Pertunangan Itachi juga diundur, lagipula sebenarnya Fugaku sudah mengenal Hana jauh sebelum anak sulungnya. Eh, _plot twist_ apalagi ini?

Di buku panduan cerita ini dikatakan bahwa Hana itu alumni dari sekolah tempat Sakura dan Sasuke menimba ilmu (dan bolos) sekarang. Yang berarti dia pernah mengalami masa penjajahan diktator, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaisar Fugaku. Ah, kalau nggak salah Hana itu angkatan 5 tahun di atas mereka, seumur dengan Itachi yang waktu itu sedang kuliah di luar negeri.

Si Itachi itu akselerasi, ingat bahwa semua anak Fugaku itu terkenal memiliki DNA dan kemampuan otak yang mengerikan? Meski si sulung mengidap penyakit buta arah. Konklusi dari itu semua yah pikir sendiri aja dah, mager ngetik. Lagian gaji saya belum dibayar sama si gila dari goa setan.

"Ditambah," Naruto menambahi, "kau itu terlalu kurang pergaulan, _Pinky_. Setidaknya bersosialisasilah dengan tetanggamu yang hanya dua rumah ini."

Menma mengangguk. "Jangan hanya mengajak kami main pas kau sedang kencan." Hei, matamu terlalu dekat dengan layar ponsel.

Sakura cemberut. "Ino terlalu sibuk dengan Sai, jadi aku harus mengadakan _double date_ dengan siapa selain kalian?" Naruto berdecih.

"PFFT, HOMO." Ino menunjuk Naruto dan Menma bergantian sembari tertawa mengejek.

"Mau gelut, Shimura?" ajak Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Ino tampak protes, "Hei, kenapa jadi pacarku?"

"Karena aku tidak boleh memukul nenek-nenek yang makannya banyak."

_Kretek__. __Kretek__._

"Kau bilang apa?!"

Naruto membungkam mulutnya yang asal sembarangan berucap, menyesali apa yang diperbuat. Menma juga jadi ikutan menonton karena sudah kenyang makan ayam di PUBG. Sialan, ternyata dia lebih jago dibanding saya.

Sedangkan Sai tersenyum saja dan mengambil Pocari Sweat milik Naruto yang masih di plastik, memang dasar bakat maling. Hati-hati pulpen dan peralatan tulis kalian, guys. Bakat spesies ini sama dengan alien campuran ras kingkong.

"A-anu ... Ino-chan?"

"NA. RU. TOOOOOOO!"

Yah, setan bulenya ngamuk.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKK!" Naruto menjerit-jerit saat papan tulis juga gunting dilemparkan ke arahnya, nyaris kena.

"HEEEMM, BAGOOOOSSS!" semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Habis bergosip ria tentang keluarga saya dan tiba-tiba ricuh, ternyata kenakalan kalian bertambah dengan berani makan di kelas, hm?"

Ah, itu Fugaku dan dompet Sakura.

"E-eh?"

Robert B. Weide, mau melanjutkannya?

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah!

Hal yang paling disenangi para murid dan guru (juga saya). Ngomong-ngomong, jangan lupa jaga jarak 5 meter dari makhluk bewarna merah muda dengan topi koboi dan lilitan syal warna coklat yang sedang berdiri manyun di depan pintu masuk sekolah. Eh, kenapa dia pakai topi koboi?

Sepertinya hawa-hawa tidak mengenakan keluar di sekeliling satwa liar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia masih kesal karena ikut dihukum oleh Fugaku untuk membersihkan laboratorium kimia? Atau mungkin dia sedang menahan buang air besar? Mari kita intip _chat room_ di ponselnya~

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: (No subject)_

_Gomen, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu._

Ah, pantas saja dia galau, berencana nggak mau makan sampai busung lapar. Sakura sedikit sedih, padahal hari ini dia ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya dan berniat menghemat biaya transportasi karena nggak bawa uang lebih dan teman-temannya belum menggantikan jajanan tadi.

Kau ini memang memanfaatkan pacarmu dengan optimal, ya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga dalam perteman itu nggak boleh pelit dan perhitungan, meski pastinya uang tersebut diganti dalam tenggat waktu yang cukup lama. Awas saja lebih dari sebulan, Sakura tidak akan lupa untuk menambahkan bunga dan denda dalam tagihan.

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Kapan sih, subject-mu bisa benar?_

_Kenapa minta maaf? Captain Marvel sedang menungguku di kereta._

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Padahal aku tidak tulis apa-apa_

_Mau menunggu 2 jam lagi sampai Kak Itachi menggantikanku?_

_._

_**To: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Argh, menyebalkan!_

_Jangan memaksakan diri, Nobita._

_._

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Subject: Re;Argh, menyebalkan!_

_Memangnya kau mau berdesak-desakan di kereta, Giant?_

Sakura semakin tersenyum masam, lupa dengan kepadatan transportasi umum saat jam pulang. Manusia-manusianya kadang suka menaruh otak mereka di pantat, toleransi sesama kaum 'ingin cepat pulang' tidak bisa dirasakan. Mereka semua terfokus untuk mendorong-dorong dan rela jadi pepes karena tidak sudi menunggu kereta berikutnya. Tch.

_Kikkuuuuukkk~_

Satu _notification_ muncul lagi, senang sekali Sakura memakai suara yang aneh-aneh.

_**From: Haruno Sasori  
**_

_Subject: KEBAKARAAAAAAANNN_

_Kau di mana? Sasuke nggak bisa jemput katanya._

.

_**To: Haruno Sasori  
**_

_Subject: Kau gila ya, Kak?_

_Now playing Home - Michael Bublé._

_._

_**From: Haruno Sasori  
**_

_Subject: Kau mau kutendang dari daftar ahli waris?_

_Kakak yang jemput. Jangan keluyuran atau dugem seperti kemarin lagi, dan jangan keluar dari sekolah sebelum Kakak sampai di depan gerbang. Awas saja kalau kau nakal._

.

_**To: Haruno Sasori  
**_

_Subject: IYA, IYA, AKU SAJA YANG GILA. KAU TIDAK.  
_

_Aye aye, Captain!_

"_Yes_, ngirit ongkos! Ehehehe~"

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya alien campuran ras kingkong ini mulai jatuh hati pada kakaknya. Terlihat dari dia mulai mesem-mesem sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kaos kaki sebetisnya.

Hei kau tidak boleh selingkuh, Sakura!

tbc.

_SDR.25.07.20_


	6. Enam

**Naruto © 1997 ****Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Fragmentaris** **Cerita**** © 2019 ****kayaorangbiasa**

Ep. 6 - Mempunyai Pedang Panjang

**Warning: **AU, OOC mungkin, _typos_, ejaan berantakan tidak sesuai pakem guru bahasa Indonesia saya, cerita pertama, garing-garing kriuk nyes, diksi _lebay_ (nggak maksud ngelawak, tapi memang modelan gaya bahasanya gini), cerita ini berjalan sesuai imajinasi liar saya makanya nggak masuk akal wkwk.

Mayan banyak yang direvisi wkwk.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Mata Sasuke masih menyipit menghadap wastafel, menyipit karena kantung matanya yang menghitam seperti seorang pecandu. _Omo_, saya pikir dia _cosplay_ jadi Gaara. Jarang-jarang matanya bisa bengkak seperti itu. Meskipun yah, sialnya tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan alami yang terkutuk khas seorang Uchiha.

Tangan kirinya masih setia mempekerjakan alat penyikat gigi. Menggosok dengan penuh kehati-hatian, berharap pasta gigi (yang katanya) menjanjikan gigi memutih alami dalam waktu seminggu ini dapat bekerja secara optomal. Sekalian saja kau pakai natrium hipoklorit, huh.

Omong-omong, meskipun habis mandi aura Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, ya? Terlihat sangat kelelahan dan sepertinya penyebab semua ini memang ada sangkut pautnya pada masalah serius waktu kemarin.

"Hei, Adik!" dipanggil, tuh. "Hari ini kau pulang saja, biar Kakak yang jaga mama."

Itachi masih menyender di pintu kamar mandi sembari bersedekap dan menunggu jawaban dari adiknya. Anjas, gayanya ini orang. Pankreas dan ginjal awak berdenyut, rupawan sekali wahai produk imitasi malaikat ini. Ketampanan yang benar-benar terkutuk.

Seusai kumur-kumur dan mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk kecil, "Aku mau jagain mama." Adik kesayangan Itachi ini menjawabnya dengan nada yang sudah tidak imut.

Maklum, dia sudah resmi lulus dari masa pubertas dan pertumbuhan jakun. Nadanya berat dan macho, tidak cempreng seperti Beat berkenalpot bobokan mber. Anda tidak mau sekalian menceritakan mimpi basahnya, Sasuke-_san_?

Itachi berdecak. "Otak Einsteinmu itu butuh penyegaran, keluar sebentar merupakan solusi yang terbaik untuk saat ini."

"Aa." Narsis sekali saat kau berkaca, Sasuke. "Tapi aku tetap nggak akan pulang hari ini," jawaban final, dia berkata dengan nada yang tegas.

Ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke tetap semaunya juga memaksakan diri sendiri. Padahal Itachi tahu betul, adiknya ini sedang mengalami beban pikiran yang banyak terutama dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut ibu mereka.

"Jangan buat semuanya menjadi rumit karena kau menempatkan semua beban pikiran di otakmu."

Sasuke menghela napas dengan pelan, lelah mendengar ceramah yang tak ada habisnya. "Aku paham, lebih baik Kakak fokus saja ke mama."

"Hn, tapi tawaranku masih berlaku jika kau berubah pikiran." Pada akhirnya Itachi ikut masuk ke kamar mandi. E-eh? Kok sepertinya ada yang salah?

"Heh, kenapa masuk?"

Itachi membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. "Kenapa apanya? Kakak belum mandi dari kemarin malam." Sepertinya si tampan ini berani berbohong. Hei, tangan kosong kalau berani.

"Tch, seenaknya mandi."

"Kau juga barusan mandi, keluar sana."

"Memangnya Kakak pikir ini di hotel?" asal kau tahu anak muda, rumah sakit ini terkenal paling mahal di Konoha dan ruangan yang kalian tempati merupakan ruangan terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Sekilas informasi saja, iklan.

"Secara pelayanan dan fasilitas memang benar mirip, bukan? Sudah sana keluar!" Itachi menendang Sasuke (dan saya) keluar. Benar-benar, padahal saya ingin melihat Shinji Rachi mandi.

Ah, masalah kenapa mereka bisa di sini, setahu saya rumah sakit ini salah satu bisnis milik Fugaku. Kalau kemarin yang Sakura datangi itu baru calon rumah sakit milik Fugaku. Mereka pindah karena Fugaku tidak suka warna dinding kamar rawat yang menurutnya terlalu biru dan tak nyaman dalam pandangan.

Sudah bisa dibuktikan kalau ternyata selain kekurangan uang, kelebihan uang juga bisa membuat manusia menjadi gila dan kelainan saraf. Entah kenapa jelmaan Pablo Escobar itu memutuskan untuk jadi guru kimia semenjak Sasuke lahir dibandingkan melanjutkan usaha-usahanya yang tidak saya ketahui.

Anehnya uang-uang miliknya itu tetap mengalami fase pembelahan biner seperti bakteri, padahal setahu saya dia tidak pernah menyewa jasa tuyul maupun orang pintar yang bisa menggandakan uang. Tsk, memang tangan besi pencetak uang yang alami. Nyaris gila sebenarnya.

Yah, meskipun kehebatan dan kebolehannya dalam mencari uang serta sesuap nasi seperti itu, saya masih mencurigai bahwa Fugaku ini sebenarnya bos mafia atau bukan. Kalau aura gaharnya sih memang benar seperti jelmaan Pablo Escobar. Seperti kembar namun berbeda orangtua.

Ah, sial. Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak memberi informasi kepada kalian. Mari kita ikuti Sasuke menuju ke kamar mamanya, saya takut kesasar. Habisnya ruangan ini lebih mirip kondominium yang mahal dibanding kamar pasien rawat inap. Hei, kenapa kau berdiri saja bodoh? Cepat ke mari.

Sasuke membuang napas tipis, memantapkan hati dan mendekat ke arah mamanya. Mikoto sedang tidur, hati Sasuke masih terasa hancur melihat wanita kesayangannya tak berdaya seperti itu. Tubuh Mikoto kian hari semakin kurus dan ringkih, sampai Sasuke tak kuasa menahan setetes air matanya—meski dihapusnya secara cepat agar terlihat kuat.

Dan, rasanya sangat sakit melihat selang makanan yang berada pada hidung mamanya. Selang itu baru dipasang kemarin karena Mikoto tidak mau juga menolak untuk menelan makanan apapun, sedangkan tubuhnya masih membutuhkan asupan makanan.

Tega tidak tega, mau tidak mau Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga terpaksa menyetujui tawaran dokter untuk memasangkan selang yang menyambung ke dalam perut dari hidung. Sasuke berjalan lebih mendekat dan membenarkan _beanie_ hitam yang sempat miring di kepala plontos Mikoto.

Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengekspresikan kesedihannya di muka umum, namun kemarin adalah titik terberatnya melihat Mikoto yang menderita meskipun beliau berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Iya, tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipinya. Hangat namun terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Seolah-olah Mikoto sudah siap dengan segala peperangan dan menebas ujian kehidupan yang ada. Bak kesatria dengan pedang panjang di tangan yang siap berperang dan bertarung dengan siapapun musuhnya. Ah, memang benar ya. Hidup itu kadang lucu dan terlalu senang mempermainkan perasaan semua orang.

Dari sekian banyak penyakit, mengapa Mikoto diberi ujian hidup lewat penyakit kankernya yang datang tiba-tiba dari tahun lalu? Dan mengapa ujian itu semakin diberatkan dengan label stadium akhir? Sasuke butuh alasan yang logis, terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan penyataan yang ingin diajukannya kepada penulis takdir semesta ini.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat kasur tempat Mikoto terbaring, tak lupa untuk mengelus sembari mencium tangan kiri mamanya. Ah, air matanya tanpa disadari lolos kembali. Rasa sesak melingkupi perasaan dan pikiran, berharap luapan ini dapat mengurangi sedikit kesedihan yang ada meskipun kesedihan itu kian hari terus berkali lipat bertambah.

Biarkan beberapa menit dia menangis lagi, tolong izinkan dia sekali lagi terlarut dalam kepedihan yang terasa. Sampai suatu ketika seseorang menginterupsi musik sedih saya dengan menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Hei tunggu, apa rumah sakit ini benar-benar berhantu?

"Benar kata Itachi, lebih baik kau pulang Sasuke-_san_."

Ish, kau benar-benar mengangetkanku Hana.

"Sudah kubilang, aku masih mau di sini," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin, seusai mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karena frustasi.

"Jangan kasar-kasar dengan Hana-_chan_, Adik bodoh!"

_Gyuuut__._

"_Itte_," ringis Itachi setelah mendapat cubitan maut dari tunangannya. Hee, cepat juga durasi mandi anak sulung Fugaku ini. Tidak sabunan, ya?

Hana melayangkan tatapan mematikannya sembari bertolak pinggang, seperti emak-emak sedang melotot ke anaknya yang menginterupsi gosip terbaru dari tetangga dan merengek minta jajanan.

"Empatimu sedang mengalami kemiskinan, hah?" cubitan kedua mulai melayang.

Itachi mengelit, menahan pergelangan tangan Hana yang mulai bertindak barbar. "Jangan cubit-cubit, Hana-_chan_!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ itu."

"Cerewet." Itachi mencubit pipi Hana dengan keras, gemas katanya. Tch, membuat mata saya sakit. "Kembalikan dagingku yang kau cungkil tadi!"

Karena tidak terima dicubit, Hana menendang tulang kering tunangannya dan dibalas dengan cubitan Itachi yang semakin keras di pipinya. Dan begitulah keromantisan mereka yang sangat merusak suasana. Sasuke dan saya menghela napas hampir bersamaan, melihat pertengkaran mereka yang tidak kenal waktu dan tempat itu.

Tsk, mereka benar-benar mengagalkan saya yang sudah berusah payah membangun latar sedih. Percuma saja orkestra dan paduan suara yang sudah saya siapkan di belakang sana. Lihat saja, perbuatan mereka akan saya laporkan kepada Baginda Pablo Escobar jika istrinya sampai terbangun.

Awas saja.

.

.

"Aduh, nggak _balance_," keluh Naruto, "sepertinya kalkulatormu rusak, Menma."

Derita mengerjakan kertas kerja memang pada kenyataannya seperti ini. Kalau nggak seimbang, yah, sampai setengah mampus lah kalian cari.

Berniat untuk membantu, Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berada di _kotatsu_ untuk mengirimkan bantuan. Masih tengkurap malas-malasan di atas kasur Menma. "Kau taruh _dividend_ di sebelah mana?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah teman merah mudanya ini dengan pandangan bingung. "Memangnya kau ngerti?" oh, Sakura kan anak pengetahuan alam. Sok tahu sekali memang, lihat hidungnya yang naik beberapa _centimeter_ itu.

Sakura mencibir, meraih bantal Gamatatsu kesayangan Menma dan memeluknya, "Kau lupa siapa yang mengatur keuangan di keluarga Haruno, hm?"

"Yang pasti bukan kau." Kedua mata Sakura memincing dengan tajam. "Mohon ampun, Haruno-_sama_. Hamba lupa dengan kelainan otak yang engkau miliki!" ucap Naruto sembari sok menyembah alien campuran ras kingkong ini.

"Jangan pernah minta tolong padaku lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Hoo, benarkah?" tantang Sakura.

"Haish, lihat gadis naif ini," ejek Naruto, "siapa juga yang sudi minta tolong kepada alien—ADUH!"

"Menyebalkan."

"He-hei, aduh. Jangan pukul!" Naruto berhasil berkelit dari serangan pukulan bantal dari Sakura.

"Kau terlalu pantas untuk diapresiasi, berengsek. Terima kasih atas pujiannya tadi." Satu pukulan lagi, Naruto?

_Buagh_.

"ADUH! OKE, aku menyerah!" kau sendiri yang mulai, kepala durian. Tidak usah menampilkan ekspresi seperti korban bencana alam yang sedang terkena musibah.

Naruto cemberut dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya lagi. Saat ini, Sakura sedang main ke rumah Uzumaki kembar karena sedari pagi Sasuke belum mengiriminya kabar. _Huft_, dia merasa bosan hanya menghabiskan stok oksigen di dunia saja, mau keluar juga tidak bisa karena jalanan pasti macet mengingat hari ini _weekend_.

Sakura terpikir dengan nasihat Naruto waktu kemarin, mencoba mewujudkan misi tersebut dengan bersosialisasi dengan tetangga dan dimulai dari rumah keluarga maniak ramen ini. Namun, sayangnya saat ini mereka tidak bisa diajak pergi.

Naruto mendapat pekerjaan rumah yang menyita waktu dan pikiran dari Bu Kurenai, guru akuntansi di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Menma juga tidak bisa dipaksa pergi. Bocah super pemalas melebihi Shikamaru itu mengidap penyakit alergi keramaian di tempat umum. Ngaku-ngaku berjiwa _introvert_.

Yah, kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat bukan? Lagipula Sakura sudah terlanjur terdampar di sini dan malas mengeluarkan energi untuk pulang sekarang. Toh, nanti juga ada yang menjemput.

"Tsk." Naruto masih memutar-mutar pensil mekaniknya. Sial, keren juga. "Mengapa nominalnya memiliki selisih yang berbeda jauh lagi?" Menoleh ke arah belakang, Sakura sedang goleran, Naruto mulai menambahkan drama dengan mimik wajah sok serius. "Kau tahu, _Pinky_?"

"Hm?" yang dipanggil bergumam asal.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Kau pasti mau tahu." Sakura mulai berdecak karena Naruto mulai menganggu acara malas-malasannya yang berharga. "Hantu-hantu gila penghuni ruangan ini pasti melakukan korupsi tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Hiii~" berusaha untuk menakuti, gagal total.

Menatap malas, Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau saja yang gila sana."

"Lihat angka-angka ini. Sangat berbeda jauh—"

"Kau pasti salah hitung, bodoh." Mulai lelah, Sakura menatap temannya dengan kesal. "Bilang saja kau memang tidak becus membuat _worksheet_. Jangan menuduh yang aneh-aneh kalau tidak mau kualat."

"Dasar tipikal wanita yang susah diberi masukan, padahal ini kasus yang sangat serius tahu." Sakura mengupil dan menggaruk perutnya saat mendengar gonggongan Naruto. "Hei, apa menurutmu saat ini aku sedang bercanda?" protes Naruto.

"Aku juga tak bercanda ingin menghajarmu."

Langsung bungkam, Naruto bersumpah untuk tidak berniat lagi mengganggu si alien campuran ras kingkong yang sedang mengorek harta karun di atas kasur Menma. Merasa kasus ini masih perlu dibereskan kembali, Naruto menoleh ke arah sasaran lain, sang kembaran yang sedang khusyuk bersemadi di pojokan kamar.

"Menma."

"Kau mau mati, rakyat jelata?"

_Ck__._

Membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Hormat kepada Kaisar yang berumur pendek." Naruto sok menyembah ke arah Menma. "Ada yang ingin hamba sampaikan."

"Malas," timpal Sakura yang tertawa mengejek, meski Naruto tidak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan aktingnya.

"Ini kasus penting yang harus diselesaikan, Yang Mulia."

Melepaskan sebelah _earphone_, Menma membuka matanya. "Katakan." Ikut masuk dalam permainan imajinasi bodoh milik sang kembaran dan mengambil tongkat bisbol tak jauh dari kakinya. Mengancam.

"Ah, curang. Kalau begitu tidak jadi."

Sakura tertawa keras, terus terang mengejek, saat melihat Naruto yang gagal total untuk melawak. Puas sekali rasanya melihat si kepala durian yang tak berdaya seperti itu.

"Kalian tidak asik." Dengus Naruto sembari menopangkan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Meletakkan tongkat bisbol di sampingnya, Menma mendengus sembari memasang _earphone_-nya dan bersemadi kembali. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan benar."

"Tch."

Merajuk, eh?

.

.

"Hm?"

Fugaku baru sampai setelah mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk dirinya dari rumah, dan baru sadar kedua anak beserta satu calon menantunya masih berkumpul di ruang rawat istrinya. Apa anak bungsunya masih bersikeras tidak mau pulang? Sepertinya kabar burung yang beredar itu benar, Itachi memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Papa," sapa Hana dan direspons Fugaku, yang menepuk kepala perempuan pecinta anjing itu dengan lembut.

Hana mengambil alih _paper bag_ di tangan Fugaku, kemudian meletakkannya di dalam lemari dan kembali lagi ke kamar Mikoto. Sepertinya Sakura memang harus banyak belajar dari Hana.

Itachi menghampiri ayahnya untuk berbisik, "Ayah."

"Hn?" _spill the tea, baby boy!_

"Manggil saja." Itachi, tempatkan dirimu sebagai seorang kakak yang berwibawa di sini. Jangan sampai saya tendang kepalamu.

Fugaku menatapnya datar. "Jangan main-main, Itachi."

"_Ha'i__, __ha'i__._" Anak sulung Fugaku itu terkekeh, cukup puas mengerjai ayahnya yang selalu bermuka lempeng.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sasuke, dia tidak mau pulang."

Alis Fugaku berkerut. "Ayah sudah bilang untuk gantian denganmu, bukan?"

"Tidak mau," teriak Sasuke.

Ternyata suara kalian masih terdengar oleh radar Sasuke yang masih berada di kamar. Apa mamalia itu (Sasuke) termasuk jenis lumba-lumba?

Fugaku dan Itachi sedikit mundur, agak ke pojok ruangan yang biasa disebut ruang keluarga. Sial, kenapa desain ruangan ini mewah sekali? "Ayah juga sudah bilang sogok uang pelicin untuknya, kenapa tidak dikasih?" bisik-bisik ngomongnya, ya.

"Aku jarang mempunyai uang _cash_, lagipula _ATM_-nya ada di sebelah mana?"

Fugaku menepuk jidatnya, kemudian berbisik lagi. "Ayah lupa kau buta arah." Itachi memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Dibalas dengan tatapan Itachi yang seolah mengatakan 'Lalu, kita harus bagaimana Dora?'.

"Jangan tanya ke Ayah."

"Lalu tanya ke siapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak, merenung dan mencari sebuah solusi sembari jongkok. Hana yang tadinya ingin pergi membeli coklat panas titipan Sasuke, memutuskan untuk menundanya dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamar Mikoto, takut menganggu rapat mereka saat dia ingin minta izin cuti.

"Kondisi matanya juga mirip kolega Ayah yang dari Suna, bahkan aura suramnya hampir sama." Itachi memperparah keadaan dengan memperagakan seolah-olah dia memiliki mata panda dan wajah yang kusam. Pfft, maksudnya Gaara? Nanti saya buat dia tiba-tiba muncul baru tahu rasa.

Fugaku mulai memijit titik _Yin Tang_ miliknya. "Ayah juga tahu, bantu Ayah mencari solusi untuk membujuknya dan jangan menjelek-jelekan salah satu pemegang saham perusahaan kita."

"Oh, aku tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil si musim semi ke sini?"

Waduh, ide yang terdengar cukup tidak menyelesaikan masalah Itachi-_kun_.

"Sara?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kau mau adikmu nanti kenapa-kenapa, hah?" seperti Sakura membawa wabah penyakit saja. Meski separuh benar, sih...

"Yah, siapa tahu dia—"

"Kalian berdua ngapain, sih?"

HEI, ITU SASUKE.

tbc.

_SDR.25.07.20_


	7. Tujuh

**Naruto © 1997 ****Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Fragmentaris** **Cerita**** © 2019 ****kayaorangbiasa**

Ep. 7 - Kalau Berjalan Prok-Prok-Prok

**Warning: **AU, OOC mungkin, _typos_, ejaan berantakan tidak sesuai pakem guru bahasa Indonesia saya, cerita pertama, garing-garing kriuk nyes, diksi _lebay_ (nggak maksud ngelawak, tapi memang modelan gaya bahasanya gini), cerita ini berjalan sesuai imajinasi liar saya makanya nggak masuk akal wkwk.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Errr, sepertinya Sasuke sedang mengalami _Irritable Male __Syndrom_ dan tidak dapat di dekati (cobalah beberapa saat lagi). Untung saja saya ini transparan seperti _Leptocephalus_, larva transparan. Aura si pantat ayam ini nggak begitu terasa karena saya duduk santai di atas kap mesin mobil. Ah, doakan saya tidak terbang dan tidak masuk angin, ya.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan mata yang jeli, raut wajah Sasuke tampak bete sekali dengan bibir yang melengkung seperti kurva yang ada di soal parabola. Belum lagi, _Mini Cooper Paceman_ milik Itachi dikendarainya secara ugal-ugalan seperti metromini yang pernah saya naiki. Hati-hati ditilang ya, Sasuke. Berabe kalau saya sampai ikut-ikutan kamu ke penjara.

Ah, alasan Sasuke membawa mobil ini karena Fugaku tidak mengizinkan _Range Rover_ kesayangannya dipakai oleh sembarangan mamalia atau hewan, kecuali ada hal yang terdesak seperti kejadian Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Itu saja sangat terpaksa. Memang dasar pelit.

Aduh, omong-omong saya jadi waswas. Cara menyetir si Sasuke ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada argonya, kan? Soalnya uang _cash_ yang berada di selipan _case_ ponsel saya hanya sisa beberapa lembar _ryo_ dan seribu rupi—AAAAAAH DI DEPAN ADA ORANG GILA YANG MENYEBRANG, SASUKE!

_CKIIIIIIT__._

Tinggal sejengkal lagi orang _random_ ini bertemu dengan Sang Pencipta. Hampir saja saya lupa cara bernapas dan sempat ingin melihat tutorialnya di _Youtube_.

"Hehehehehehe~" nyengir-nyengir aja itu orang, sudah gitu nyeberangnya nggak lihat kanan sama kiri. Sudah bosan hidup, hah?!

"Tch." Mampus, kena pelototan maut Uchiha. Cepat nyeberang sana!

Beruntungnya Mikoto melahirkan Sasuke dengan mata yang normal dan reflek yang bagus seperti agen _FBI_. Ayo, jalan lagi dan jangan hiraukan cengiran orang yang memiliki jenis _encephalon_ yang sama dengan Naruto. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dekat gang rumah mewah ayahmu, Sasuke.

Eh, omong-omong, sampai di mana tadi saya bicara?

Oh, dan nampaknya Sasuke masih belum bisa terima dengan keputusan Fugaku yang memaksanya pulang sembari menggaruk punggungnya. Kudisan ya, Pak? Mandinya nggak bersih kayak Itachi, sih. Jadinya menular.

Meskipun Fugaku agak terkontaminasi dengan penyakit aneh alien campuran ras kingkong, namun beliau ya tetap beliau. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang memiliki tingkatan hampir setara dengan presiden maupun raja, kata-kata yang terucap darinya merupakan hukum bagi seluruh keluarga.

Semua perintahnya bersifat ultimatum. Tidak bisa ditolak atau dijalankan secara suam-suam kuku maupun asal-asalan. _Anjay_. Konklusi dari itu semua, yah, bagai saya yang dicocok _McDonald's_ atau _KFC_, si Sasuke tentu saja tetap nurut (meskipun cemberut seharian). Mau tidak mau dia tetap dipulangkan ke Bumi dengan selamat. Uh, kasihan.

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang _masterpiece_ ciptaan para ilmuan teknologi (tinggal bilang handphone apa susahnya, sih?). Merasa semakin bete karena benda itu tidak merespons kodenya sama sekali, maksudnya kehabisan daya. Sasuke pun melempar benda yang tidak bisa dibeli pakai daun toge itu dengan kasar ke atas _dashboard_ mobil.

_Ah, __benar__. __Sakura__... tsk. __Hampir_ _lupa_ _kalau_ _sekarang__ masih __punya_ _pacar__,_ batin Sasuke mulai bergejolak seperti perut saya.

Aduh, mampus. Dia sama sekali belum mengabari pacarnya yang satu itu sejak pagi. Pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan kondisi sang ibu sejak kemarin malam yang semakin _drop_. Sekarang Sasuke sedikit khawatir akan pacarnya yang lupa dia ikat dan lupa ditempeli kertas kuning _Hu_ pada jidat, mana hari mulai menggelap meskipun _Matahari_ _Departement__ Store_ masih buka.

Apalagi dia sangat tidak rela dengan Naruto dan Menma yang memonopoli pacarnya seharian dan kesal jika Sakura malah asik bermain ke rumah Uzumaki kembar yang rabies itu. Memang sih jarak rumah mereka hanya bersebrangan. Tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan pacarnya bisa diculik oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Lagipula siapa yang mau bayar uang tebusan dan kasih makannya? Mana makannya banyak. Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, ada baiknya dia mengecek rumah Uzumaki kembar dulu sebelum hibernasi dan pulang ke rumah. Yowes, lah.

_Awas_ _saja_ _kalau_ _ketahuan_ _malah__ jalan-jalan __bertiga_, ini batin Sasuke atau mantan _bodyguard_ saya, sih? Protektif sekali.

Hadeh, karena aura Sasuke semakin mistis dan mulai mengeluarkan bau-bau yang aneh, lebih baik saya terbang duluan ke kediaman Uzumaki ah~

.

.

"Ini Tayuya ngapain, sih?"

Heleh, mentang-mentang sudah beres pekerjaan rumahnya sekarang malah asik main _game_ dan nge-_scroll Instagram_. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang yang tidak bisa dibilangi, huh.

Sakura, kau nggak takut diculik wewe gombel? Sekarang kan sudah hampir gelap. Sasori nggak bisa menjemputmu sekarang karena dia sedang asik maskeran untuk menikmati liburan panjangnya. Eh, tapi pacarmu mau ke sini sih...

Karena _Fortnite_ nggak bisa di-_pause_, "Tayuya yang mana?" Naruto mewakili keluarga Uzumaki untuk menjawab atau malah memberikan pertanyaan ke alien campuran ras kingkong ini.

Semua itu dilakukannya demi keberlangsungan kedamaian dunia (dia takut perang ninja diadakan kembali). Eh, sekarang saya jadi penasaran, mengapa kedua anak itu memakai marga ibu mereka ya?

"Yang itu ...," gumam Sakura.

"Yang mana?"

Suara tembakan dan langkah kaki yang tidak bisa saya ketik ini masih menghiasi.

Sakura mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Naruto. "Lihat sendiri."

"A-AA-AAA!" Naruto langsung menepisnya. "Di depan ada musuh, _Pinky_!"

"Di layar ponsel itu juga ada musuhku, Naruto!" tidak mau kalah sekali si merah muda.

Karena Menma merasa mereka berisik dan saudara kembarnya terlalu _noob_, tidak bisa diandalkan dalam _game. _"Kalian berisik! Naruto, tukar senjata sekarang!" wow, lihat tangannya yang lincah itu memainkan _stick_.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang jawab, _Pinky_?!" pekik Naruto. Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Menma kembali.

Kushina terlalu berlebihan mendesain kamar yang terlalu luas untuk perjaka-perjaka tidak laku ini, menempatkan dua kasur _kingsize_ ditambah banyak barang yang mendukung kemalasan mereka untuk tidak keluar kamar seperti; laptop, komputer, 82 _inch smart TV, Xbox One_, kulkas berisikan banyak camilan, _kotatsu_, dan lainnya.

Sepertinya mereka terlalu dimanjakan, pantas saja Uzumaki kembar itu kalau dipanggil (atau disuruh beli sesuatu) tidak ada yang pernah menyahut alias pura-pura tuli. Tapi saya yang _missqueen_ ini juga suka pura-pura tuli, jadi itu hal yang normal—manusiawi.

"Tukar senjata, Naruto!" Menma masih mendesak.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau!" kali ini Naruto yang menjawab. Sudah, kasih saja kepada kaum yang lebih membutuhkan.

Menma menggertakan giginya. "Awas saja kalau kau sampai mati duluan." Lho, bukannya bagus?

Beberapa menit suasana hanya diisi dengan _backsound_ yang berasal dari _Fortnite_ saja. Naasnya, alien campuran ras kingkong yang diduga sudah tenang di alam bawah sadarnya, malah tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengagetkan satwa-satwa yang berada pada radius dekatnya.

"_CRIIIIIINGE_!"

"APA, SIH?!" Menma sewot. Membran timpani saya hampir mengalami disfungsi karena mengalami serangan dari Sekutu secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya. "INI SI TAYUYA. SALAH DIA, BUKAN SALAHKU!" nggak ada salah dari foto Tayuya yang sok imut ini, kok.

Eh, _caption_-nya kenapa 'K1r4-k1Ra uD4h 1Mo3t b3LuM 3h3h3'?

Bjir, itu sandi morse apa rumus _Helmholtz_, sih? Sudah gitu pake nge-_tag_ Sai segala. Berani juga ini cewek cupu, apa dia nggak takut diamuk Ino? Dasar sawi-sawian.

"NGGAK USAH TERIAK JUGA BISA KALI!" Naruto ikutan teriak. Apa-apaan dengan pertemanan ini?

"KAU JUGA TERIAK!"

MENMA BALAS BERTERIAK, "KAU YANG DULUAN!" eh, kenapa saya jadi ikutan teriak?

Sakura cemberut dan menjatuhkan dirinya lagi di kasur Menma, sudah malas berdebat dan bete dengan mereka berdua.

"Ish." lagipula kau juga salah, Sakura. Perlu saya panggilkan kakekmu untuk ceramah dan ngasih pencerahan agar kau kembali ke jalan yang benar, hm?

Naruto melirik Sakura sekilas, sebelum akhirnya fokus pada _game_-nya lagi. "Lagipula Tayuya itu siapa, sih?" gumamnya.

"Anak cupu di kelas, Sakura kan memang suka nyari gara-gara ke semua orang. Padahal, Tayuya nggak punya masalah apa-apa secara langsung sama dia kecuali sikap ambisiusnya yang ngedeketin Sai di media sosial," jelas Menma panjang lebar. Hih, dasar cewek. Satu musuhin, semua ikut musuhin.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertemanan wanita."

"Kita berada disatu garis yang sama, _kusoAniki_. Bagaimana kalau kita tukar senjata, hm?" Menma tersenyum manis untuk membujuk.

Dan rusuknya langsung ditendang oleh Naruto. "Enyah sana!"

"Padahal sudah menjadi hukum rimba, musuh sahabat karib kalian memiliki konversi kebencian yang setara dengan musuh kita juga," cibir Sakura yang masih malas-malasan di kasur Menma, lah, ini masih ngebahas si Tayuya?

"Lalu kau mau kami bagaimana?"

Sakura menuding Uzumaki kembar itu. "Yah, kalian juga harus membencinya karena dia musuh Ino."

Menma memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Kami tidak mau membuang-buang waktu." Warganet yang budiman selalu gemar sekali memanfaatkan celah kesempatan, anak muda. Mereka tidak pernah salah.

"Sana jalan sama teme dan biarkan dunia kami tenteram seperti mimpi Thanos." Naruto mencoba mengusir benalu yang merangkap sebagai hama di kamarnya ini.

"Benar." Menma mengangguk. "Dan kami sudah sepakat untuk pensiun jadi obat nyamuk kalian."

Sakura mendengus. "Tega sekali kalian menyuruhku turun dari takhta. Tidak kasihan temanmu ini sedang dicuekin sama doi?"

_Fortnite_ tidak dicampakkan, Menma dan Naruto sesekali menoleh ke arah teman merah mudanya ini untuk meminta penjelasan. Maklum, _game_ dan pertemanan itu tetap harus seimbang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Menma.

Hal yang langka, jika Sasuke yang biasanya aktif 24 jam mengabari pacarnya itu tiba-tiba absen. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau penyakit bucin Sasuke (dan Sai) ini sudah melampaui batas. Biasanya kalau mau jalan dengan anak-anak basket pun, mereka selalu aktif mengabari pacar masing-masing. Atau bahkan bersedia pulang jika disuruh pulang.

Separah itu, meski Sai tetap menduduki peringkat pertama. Yah, meskipun Sasuke ini sahabat si kembar dari zaman Megalitikum, siapa tahu ada kejadian atau konflik yang menarik untuk menambah wawasan. Asal kalian tahu, anak cowok juga butuh bahan gosip!

Dan mulailah sesi curhat colongan ala gadis Haruno ini~

Padahal, tinggal samper ke rumah sakit apa susahnya sih? Dari pada menunggu kabar yang tidak tahu kapan datangnya. Kau pikir pacarmu merupakan tamu yang wajib lapor dalam jangka waktu selambat-lambatnya 1x24 jam untuk dicatat dengan menunjuk surat jalan atau Kartu Tanda Penduduk Daerah asal?

Naruto mengorek hidungnya dan menatap remeh. "Cuma itu?"

"Penonton kecewa, kukira kalian ribut besar dan kemudian putus." Menma yang sempat menoleh kembali lagi ke _game_-nya.

"Heh, jangan ngomong sembangan." Lalu Sakura sedikit merunduk sedih. "Tapi kan tetap saja aku khawatir, takut mamanya kenapa-kenapa juga."

"Kenapa kau tidak nanya saja ke kepala suku, sih?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menyalak, "Mana sempat?!" keburu telat. Yang ada bunuh diri kalau berani bertanya ke binatang buas.

"Mana berani dia." Dengus Menma acuh tak acuh dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk saja, mengiyakan. Kubilang juga apa.

_Brak__._

Tanpa diketuk, pintu kamar si kembar langsung terbuka kasar secara tiba-tiba. Apa ini penyidakan khusus dari kepala kepolisian atau mungkin KPK? Naruto tidak menyimpan sesuatu yang aneh seperti _Cannabis sativa_ atau uang haram, bukan?

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura reflek bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Panjang umur dan sehat selalu, Sasuke-_san_. Anda baru saja digosipi mereka tadi.

Melihat Sakura memang berada di sini, "Pulang." Sasuke mendekat dan meraih tangan pacarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Sakura langsung menepisnya. "Kau ini sudah tidak ngasih kabar, terus sekarang seenaknya merintah pulang. Kebiasaan."

Dengan mata panda, Sasuke menatap cewek tengil ini dengan tajam dan tidak bersahabat. Oh, saya suka pertikaian.

Naruto ikut memperkeruh suasana dengan nada sok _high pitched_ sembari kembali lagi ke _Fortnite. _"Seenaknya masuk kamar orang tanpa beri salam. Kebiasaan~"

"Kau juga sekarang seenaknya nge-loot hasil tembakan orang." Sabar ya, Menma. Sekali-kali mabar saja sama saya.

Naruto nyengir sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang diduga ketombean, memang tidak tahu diri si manusia satu ini. "Maaf, rezeki dalam jarak yang dekat tidak bisa kutolak. Hehe."

Menma menendang pinggang Naruto. "Tch, kebiasaan."

Menahan kesal, Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan aura gaharnya dan mencoba untuk bernegosiasi. "Ponselku mati, nggak kepikiran buat nge-_charge_. Kenapa kau masih di sini? Sudah mau ma—"

"Memang, kata siapa mau pagi?" potong Menma.

"—lam, Sakura." Sasuke memberi penekanan dengan melirik Menma tajam. "Aku sedang berbicara kepada Sakura sekarang. Jangan ikut campur dan jangan menepis tanganku." Sudah jelas peringatan yang terakhir ditujukan untuk Sakura yang masih menepis tangan Sasuke.

Menma mengibarkan bendera putih. "Oke, Uchiha. Putra Mahkota keluarga Uzumaki menyerah." Dan pandangan Sasuke kembali lagi ke pacarnya. Pfft, kantung matanya.

"Saki—"

"Apa?" Sakura merasa dirinya Genji Takiya. "Kau bersikap kasar, sudah sewajarnya aku menolak. Lagipula ini belum tengah malam dan aku belum merasakan tanda-tanda sihir ini akan hilang." Kebanyakan nonton _Cinderella_ ini anak. Hadeuh.

Sasuke menghela napas, mencoba bersikap lebih lembut dan berpikir waras. "Sudah hampir malam, Sakura."

Pemuda ini berpikir, tidak baik berada di kandang hewan rabies ini kelamaan. Terlalu banyak kuman dan dia takut kalau pacar merah mudanya sampai tertular sakit. Hei, apa saya tak salah baca narasi? Justru pacarmu yang menyebarkan penyakit kepada kami, bodoh.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang!" dia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

Sebentar, Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke mulai penuaan dini dan wajah yang mengalami dehidrasi seperti kakaknya?

Tersadar dengan wajah pacarnya yang semakin kusut. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dan ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Tidak," kilah Sasuke. Naruto dan Menma melirik, ikut kepo.

"Mengapa kau mirip Hela sekarang?" meskipun sudah mengatai pacarnya yang mirip seperti kakak perempuan Thor, Sakura tidak jadi ngambek dan menyambut baik uluran tangan pangeran kuda putihnya untuk berdiri.

Nah, sekarang jadi Sakura yang mulai cemas dengan keadaan pacarnya. Cieee~

"Woooo, bucin." Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam secara sekilas. Lihat saja pembalasan Sasuke terhadap dua anak itu nanti.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa." Ingat, _Irritable Male __Syndrom_. Sasuke masih dalam keadaan yang lelah dan bete seharian, juga lebih baik Sakura tidak diberi tahu dulu masalah keluarganya sekarang. Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu pacarnya seraya memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku hanya butuh coklat pahit ..." Uwu banget dah perasaan.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan permintaan pacarnya ini, "Kau minta _Kinderjoy_?"

"Hn." Iyakan saja lah.

"Hei, dilarang bermesraan di kamar para perjaka!" protes Naruto.

_BUGH__!_

Yang akhirnya direspons dengan timpukan kencang bola basket dari Sasuke (berada tak jauh, di dekat kakinya). Ah, sepertinya itu sangat sakit.

tbc.

**[A/N] **Heyhooooo, di lapak biru ini saya update segini dulu yah... chapter lain nanti menyusul. Kalau tidak sabar, silakan baca di lapak sebelah karena di sana saya sudah merevisi Fragmentaris Cerita sampai chapter 11 hehe. Oh, kalian juga bisa menyapa dan berkenalan dengan saya di twitter /otakpancaroba (tidak pakai garis miring).

Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan pakai maskernya, yah! Babay~

_SDR.25.07.20_


	8. Delapan

maaf sedang direvisi.


	9. Sembilan

maaf sedang direvisi.


	10. Sepuluh

maaf sedang direvisi.


	11. Sebelas

maaf sedang direvisi.


End file.
